Genesi do amor
by kethellen
Summary: É a liberdade algo tão bom assim?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Sonhos de uma mente conturbada**

Seu olhar continuava fixo sobre o monitor, os dados passavam rapidamente pela tela. Cada cálculo preciso e minucioso era computado, sem erros até agora. 'Simplesmente perfeito' pensou ela sorrindo orgulhosamente.

Dra. Higurashi

_Nome completo: Kagome Higurashi._

_Idade: 29 anos._

_Formada com destaque em uma das mais prestigiadas universidades européias se mudou para o Japão onde seguiu carreira no laboratório governamental de pesquisa e desenvolvimento genético. Dedicou sua vida no que muitos chamariam de "brincar de Deus" ou de heresia. Isso mesmo que ela era: uma herege, uma pecadora que ousava invadir o território divino._

Porém, nada disso importava a ela ambicionou esse momento por toda sua vida e agora ele finalmente chegara. O bip do computador soou e a imagem digital se formou na tela. Digitando os últimos detalhes, Kagome finalizou o programa e retirou o pequeno frasco azul do scanner de varredura molecular.

Ela revirou o bolso do jaleco branco até encontra o que procurava: seu celular. Ansiosa, discou o número que sabia de cor, levou o celular ao ouvido e escutou os toques, um, então dois e por fim um terceiro toque...

- Miroku? Você tem que vir aqui!... Não, eu consegui estou falando sério eu finalmente consegui... Vou precisar de ajuda, ainda tem acesso a área 12?... OK, estarei esperando. – Por fim a ligação se encerrou e Kagome pôde ouvir os tão familiares 'tuhs' ao fundo.

Depositou o celular na bancada e massageou levemente suas têmporas. Aquelas dores de cabeça não davam trégua nem em seus momentos de glória, pensou com um sorriso forçado e abriu as gavetas uma por uma até encontrar o pequeno frasco branco com um rótulo escrito a mão onde se lia analgésico. Certamente era o estresse do trabalho antes do fim do mês que pedia seu bom e merecido descanso.

- Afinal ninguém é de ferro. – pôs dois comprimidos na boca e tomou um gole de água. Reclinou-se em sua cadeira e fechou os olhos já se imaginando em suas férias remuneradas em alguma praia exótica cercada de homens servindo-lhe toda hora.

- Vai sonhando Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

02:30 da manhã... Realmente, não era de se impressionar que suas dores de cabeça fossem tão freqüentes. Qualquer um em seu lugar já teria despencado por cima daquela papelada.

Bocejou novamente enquanto continuava a rolar a caneta púrpura por entre os dedos. Não havia muito o que fazer agora com exceção de esperar um certo geneticista e de pensa alguma trivialidade, como por exemplo: por que o céu é azul?

- Por causa da reflexão da luz causada pelas gotículas de água ao redor da terra. - Soltou um leve suspiro.

Realmente ser formada em ciências tirava toda a graça de se pensar trivialidades, talvez fosse melhor refletir sobre sua vida amorosa. Não. Ir comprar Ruffles em uma mercearia de segunda mão de seu colega de classe não era considerado uma vida amorosa.

- Falando sozinha novamente, meu bem?

Kagome pulou da cadeira pronta para xingar o pobre diabo que ousava a parecer desse modo no meio da madrugada.

- É você, Miroku. – Kagome comentou irritada. - Isso são horas de chegar?

- Isso são horas de me ligar? – devolveu Miroku, com um sorriso vitorioso. - Xeque-mate. – Kagome passou a mão pelo rosto em uma expressão derrotada - Pode apostar, querida. Mal podia esperar para me ver, não é? Não se preocupe podemos sair juntos quando você quiser.

Kagome o observou cansada, já havia se acostumado ao comportamento pouco profissional do amigo, mas continuava sem entender como um futuro grande playboy veio parar em um avançado laboratório de pesquisa genética... Talvez por algum estranho acidente envolvendo um chimpanzé e uma cafeteira.

- Miroku, me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos. Eu sei bem onde todas as mulheres que saem com você vão parar.

Miroku pôs a mão no peito como quem acabara de ser baleado.

- Assim você me ofende. Terminando nosso 'alegre' teatrinho, acho que você tinha alguma coisa pra me mostrar.

- Tenho, mas não aqui. – Kagome respondeu, agora pegando seus pertences e os colocando com rapidez dentro da bolsa, por fim ejetou o disquete da CPU, que usara minutos atrás, apagou a luzes e saiu do laboratório puxando Miroku pelo braço.

Os corredores estavam vazios, o expediente já havia acabado há horas e os funcionários já haviam se retirado, deixando apenas a equipe de limpeza e de segurança no recinto.

Kagome seguiu pelo corredor sendo acompanhada de perto por Miroku, a tensão aumentava enquanto se aproximavam da ala restrita do prédio. A iluminação era fraca e o silêncio era quase sepulcro. Kagome podia até jurar que ouvia seu próprio coração acelerar a cada passo que dava. Se era por medo ou ansiedade, isso nem ela sabia.

Eles chegaram ao fim do corredor e pararam enfrente a uma porta lacrada.

- Acesso restrito... Só espero que você saiba o que esta fazendo. – Miroku a encarou sério, não recebendo nenhuma resposta, deu de ombros e passou o cartão de acesso pelo leitor.

Kagome observou a luz do painel mudar de vermelho para verde e a porta abrir automaticamente.

- Damas primeiro.

Kagome ligou o interruptor, às vezes ela se impressionava no quão perto Hollywood estava da verdade. O laboratório era praticamente idêntico àqueles dos filmes de ficção cientifica onde o governo faz experiências secretas que saem do controle e tentam destruir a humanidade.

- Acho que agora mereço uma explicação, não acha? – perguntou Miroku brincando com os tubos de ensaio.

- Ahm? Ah sim. – Kagome rapidamente ligou um dos computadores e inseriu o disquete.

- Pronto! Venha a... – sua sentença foi interrompida pelo som de vidro quebrando, Kagome rapidamente voltou seus olhos para Miroku, que tentava manter sua cara de inocente. – Espero que não seja ácido.

- Acho que é cianeto. – Kagome revirou os olhos e volto a olhar para o monitor.

- Esqueça... Depois VOCÊ da um jeito nisso. Agora olhe isso e me diga o que você vê.

Miroku analisou a imagem no monitor, uma forma em espiral estranha formada de blocos interligados.

- DNA? - Chutou.

- Não, na verdade não tem nome ainda. Eu criei isso usando como base um padrão que sempre se repetia no DNA. Veja tem quatro hélices ao invés de duas e é menos complexo que o modelo convencional**(1)**. Não é incrível?

Miroku olhava pra tela ainda sem acreditar no que via. O que ela estava dizendo era impossível, mas então por que aquilo que via na tela parecia tão... Simples?

- Acho que você bebeu um pouco além da cota, isso é biologicamente impossível, ninguém conseguiria criar um absurdo desse que funcionasse. – Miroku a encarou cético.

(Nota: eu pretendia colocar mais dialogo mais extenso sobre o assunto, mas acho que ninguém ta afim de ler esse monte de besteira)

- Não esteja tão certo disso. – Kagome vasculhou a bolsa e retirou o frasco azul – Eu me adiantei.

- Oh, nossa...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Não, não mesmo, definitivamente não! – gritou Miroku tentando por fim aquela discussão absurda.

- Por favor, Miroku. Só preciso do cartão de acesso só isso. Ninguém vai saber que você me ajudou.

Já estavam nesse impasse há minutos, Kagome o havia contado sobre sua teoria e esperava que ele a ajudasse, o que agora estava se mostrando um tanto improvável.

- Isso é imoral e completamente antiético.

- Por favor, por mim. – Kagome o encarou esperando sua resposta e pronta para o provável não que receberia.

Miroku pensou por um tempo e suspirou cansado

- Até onde você pretende levar isso? – O rosto de Kagome se iluminou com uma onda súbita de esperança. – Só preciso comprovar que funciona. Prometo parar antes que possa gerar algum problema.

- Tudo bem então, mas quero que me mantenha informado sobre tudo. Não quero me envolver em problemas. – Alertou Miroku lhe entregando o cartão.

- Obrigada. Miroku, não fale sobre isso com ninguém. Não quero mais pessoas envolvidas.

- Não se preocupe ninguém mais ficara sabendo... Então – Começou Miroku tentando quebrar o silêncio desconfortante. – Quando pretende começar?

- Hoje se possível. A célula é estável, mas não sei como pode reagir com o tempo.

- Faça como preferir. Eu já estou indo, boa sorte com seus planos e se uma ambulância vier aqui amanhã e te arrastar para o hospital em uma camisa de força eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Kagome deu uma pequena risada e observou Miroku sair, deixando-a sozinha no laboratório. Ela deitou a cabeça na mesa e olhou fixamente para o frasco em sua mão. – Talvez eu esteja louca mesmo.

**Continua...**

**Reviwes**

**Continua...**

**Algum ser: brigada pela review eu gosto muito das suas fics principalmente aquela sem nome. Sobre o cargo de revisado, ele era do meu irmão, mas se eu conta a ele que comecei usa fic sem termina a outra ele me mata, ou seja, temos uma vaga disponível \o\ a fic nem é tão criativa assim tirei essa idéia da fic o preço da liberdade (da rosefire minha autora preferida \o/) **

**Bia: vlw e se preocupa não que eu não pretendo parar por enquanto (a não ser que eu leia uma fic tão boa, mas tão boa que me faça sentir miseravelmente miserável a ponto de desisti de todas as minhas fics, que nem aconteceu da ultima vez)**

**Patricia: viva eu tenho uma fã \o\ brigada mesmo pelo seu comentário o capitulo ainda ta pequeno, mas os próximos serão maiores (é mentira).**

**MaryHimura: eu sei que os capítulos tão muito pequenos, mas eu juro que ainda nessa fic eu resolvo esse problema. Não eles não vão começa apaixonados (amor a primeira vista pra mim não cola) e eu até que gostaria de coloca uns hentais, mas acho que não se encaixariam muito bem na história (mas prometo que depois escrevo uma historia com hentai).**

**Kayra Hiyana: É isso ae to pagando os dias que eu dormia na aula de português (num é minha culpa regras de lingüistica nunca fizeram sentido pra mim não é como matemática ) o jeito é depende do word mesmo (mas ele não é muito melhor que eu) brigado pelo seu comentário.**

**may33: Brigada, mas acontece que algumas pessoas se sentem incomodadas com os erros de português, por isso quero tenta escrever o melhor possível.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Não é humano**

Já estavam há três semanas nisso e as coisas certamente não iam nada bem. Kagome finalmente começava a compreender as implicações que sua pesquisa estava tendo. Vários problemas começaram a aparecer e a solução que havia achado para eles já atravessava as barreiras do que era ético.

Kagome suspirou pesadamente tentando manter o olhar fixo nos suportes vitais da criatura. Tinha que se certificar de que nada mais desse errado, não sabia se podia suportar outra falha como a que tivera dia atrás. Ela desviou os olhos ligeiramente para observar o pequeno embrião imerso no interior da cápsula de vidro. Parecia tão sereno dormindo ali sem se importar com o que acontecia a sua volta.

- Como qualquer outra criança. – Kagome sorriu levemente com esse pensamento, mas logo o sorriso morreu em seu rosto, ela sabia a verdade, ele não era humano.

Ela andou lentamente até a cápsula de vidro que servia de incubadora e acariciou levemente o vidro como se quisesse acalentar aquele pequeno ser.

– Você esta crescendo rápido garoto, me deixe orgulhosa. – Kagome puxou uma cadeira e continuou a observar sua criação. Ficou assim um tempo até que o sono bateu e ela dormira lá mesmo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Era meio dia e como sempre havia um tumulto nos corredores: era hora do almoço e ninguém queria ficar e cuidar dos relatórios e documentos de última hora._

_- Droga! – gritou Kagome, provavelmente, pela sexta vez naquele dia. O intervalo do almoço já havia começado a quase 10 minutos e ela continuava presa no laboratório tentando terminar os testes com os novos anti-virais._

_- Kagome, que bom que você esta aqui! – Kagome fechou os olhos e contou mentalmente até dez desejando que aquela voz fina e irritante fosse apenas uma alucinação causada por uma droga que ela poderia ter acidentalmente ingerido. – Olhe preciso que você revise isso aqui... É que eu estou meio ocupada e não vai dar._

_- Você esta louca se pensa que eu..._

_- Ah que bom que você tem tempo, não se preocupe é coisa rápida não deve demorar mais que 20 minutos... ta legal? Então tchau! – Kagome só pôde observa desconcertada sua colega de trabalho jogar um envelope amarelo em seu colo e fugir rapidamente._

_- Mas que vaca! – gritou sem se importar com os olhares reprovadores que lhes eram lançados._

_- Vejo que os carniceiros já atacaram._

_- Por favor Miroku sem comentários hoje. – disse irritada, novamente agarrando o frasco branco dentro de seu bolso e tomando alguns comprimidos._

_- Os médicos não recomendam automedicação._

_Kagome deu de ombros e continuou a observar as lâminas de vidro sobre o microscópio._

– _Se vai ficar ai se matando então ao menos coma alguma coisa. – Argumentou Miroku oferecendo uma barra de chocolate._

_- Obrigada._

_- Tudo bem. Então... Que tal irmos almoçar? Eu posso cuidar disso depois._

_- Na verdade, eu já tinha planos... Mas eu ficaria agradecida se me desse uma mão no laboratório e, se você for um bom menino eu posso até pensar na sua proposta._

_- Se você prometer almoçar comigo pra mim esta ótimo! Agora, onde nos íamos mesmo?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_- Não... – Pingareou Kagome, paralisada. _

_No momento em que posou seus pés no recinto sentiu que algo havia saído terrivelmente errado. E como havia._

_Ela recuou em repulsa ao que via, sentia como se todos os seus anos de educação acadêmica houvessem caído sobre ela._

_- Kagome... - chamou Miroku apreensivo. – O que supostamente isso deveria ser?_

_Kagome sentiu uma onda súbita de esclarecimento atingi-la. Como pudera ser tão negligente? Ela havia se empolgado tanto por ter criado um sistema orgânico 200 vezes mais eficiente que o DNA, que se esquecera completamente de planejar uma forma física, e agora cá estava ela, na frente do que parecia uma massa orgânica roxa._

_- È tudo minha culpa. – Era a única coisa que podia falar. Se sentia totalmente derrotada naquele minuto. Virou o rosto se recusando a continuar olhando para aquilo. Talvez fosse tudo um pesadelo e ela logo acordaria para descobrir ainda tinha 15 anos e que teria prova de matemática no dia seguinte._

_- Não tem como da a volta por isso? – Perguntou Miroku despertando-a de seus pensamentos. _

_- É impossível modificar o código genético a esse ponto. – Falou desanimada._

_- A estrutura se despedaçou nos locais onde ocorreram os erros... E se preenchêssemos as zonas danificadas? – Sugeriu Miroku. _

_- Devido à compatibilidade apenas o DNA humano seria bem sucedido e isso é completamente antiético. Eu receberia no mínimo três processos: Um da comunidade científica, um do estado e um da igreja. E de onde conseguiríamos o DNA necessário? Eu não sei se estou pronta para dar meu sangue, literalmente, por isso._

_- Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo... E depois, eu sempre quis ser pai._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 fim do flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

2 meses depois...

O silêncio incessante tomava conta do local, nada além do mero som de uma respiração calma. As luzes estavam apagadas bem como todo o resto da cidade que dormia seu sono tranqüilo, porém aquela mulher não estava dormindo.

O monitor iluminava ligeiramente a forma feminina de mechas negras e roupa branca criando uma atmosfera quase exótica, era a única luz a iluminar o recinto e assim guiar os passos quase furtivos daquela dama de branco.

Ela olhava através de sua imagem refletida no vidro, observando a forma masculina lá imersa, com longos cabelos cor de prata que se emaranhavam em seu rosto.

Ela observou, maravilhada, as mechas prateadas se afastarem e aquele ser lentamente abrir os olhos e a encarar com uma expressão enigmática. Ele moveu seu braço tentando toca-la, mas sendo impedido pelo vidro que havia entre eles. Ela pôs calidamente sua mão sobre o vidro do outro lado de onde a dele estava e em um sussurro o chamou...

- ...Inuyasha.

_**Continua...**_

**Kayra Hiyana: foi mal eu Ter colocado a introdução tão separa assim é que eu fiquei ansiosa demais mas prometo que não faço mais isso (cruza os dedos) quando eu termina eu coloco tudo junto mas por enquanto vou deixar do jeito que ta. (sinceramente eu prefiro matemática a português ao menos matemática tem alguma lógica. Ciências é legal mas a parte de células e bioenergetica papoca a cabeça XX )**

**Patrícia: bem que eu queria mas ferias agora só no mei do ano. Crise de fic eu num sei mas crise de fic boa agente tamo são poucas as que eu to lendo çç ao menos eu tento posta rapido e ate que esse capitulo fico maiorsinho vlw e t+ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Não Entendo.**

"_Vida louca vida_

_Vida breve_

_Já que eu não posso te levar_

_Quero que você me leve"_

A figura feminina movia-se por trás do box seguindo o ritmo da música. Esse com certeza era um dos melhores momentos do dia: ela podia simplesmente deixar a água aquecida correr sobre sua pele lavando seu corpo e sua mente e levando com sigo seus problemas. De certa forma aquilo sempre a fazia se sentir mais "normal", se é que se pode considerar normal alguém dançar e cantar completamente nua enquanto toma banho.

batida na porta

O som das batidas ecoou pelo apartamento, mas ela parecia nada ouvir: estava ocupada demais encerrada em seu próprio mundo.

Cantou o último verso da musica em sincroniza com seu _stereo_ e aguardou o inicio da próxima faixa.

Novamente as batidas se fizeram ouvir, tirando-a de seu mundo de sonhos. Rapidamente desligou o chuveiro e enrolou-se em sua toalha para logo se dirigir a fonte daquele som irritante.

- Já vou, já vou! – Vociferou, abrindo caminho por entre a sala, e seu cabelo pingando, grudado em sua pele lustrosa pelo liquido precioso.

Abriu a porta sem cerimônias dando de cara com uma velha mulher. Ela deu uma leve expressão de surpresa ao notar o estado em que se encontrava. – Oh, perdoe-me! Não sabia que estava ocupada. De qualquer forma. Eu represento a comunidade local de...

- Está tudo bem Kaede eu sei quem você é e sinto muito, mas não estou interessada.

- Eu compreendo senhorita Kagome em todo caso pegue isto é uma oração de boa sorte. Até a próxima semana.

- Toda semana é a mesma coisa – Resmungou baixo fechando a porta e pondo o folheto sobre a mesa junto com os outros das semanas passadas. Toda semana parecia um daqueles "testemunho de Jeová" tentando convencê-la a se tornar mais um seguidor do senhor-todo-poderoso. Nada contra eles, mas essas interrupções em momentos inoportunos a irritavam.

Retornou a seu quarto para terminar de pentear seus cabelos, porem parou a meio caminho notando algo macio acariciando suas pernas.

– Buio!

'mew'

- O que foi bebê? – Deu um largo sorriso e apanhou o velho gato gordo em seus braços. – O neném da mamãe tá com fome? – Deu uma rápida olha no relógio do criado mundo. – Oh, nossa estou atrasada! É melhor me apresar, mas antes eu sei de alguém que merece uma tigela de leite.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 flash back o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Kagome havia acabado de chegar no LGPDG, caminhava pesadamente pelos corredores da recepção. A maquiagem em seu rosto escondia as bolsas em seus olhos, porém seu olhar distante denunciava outra de suas noites de insônia._

_- Bom dia Kagome._

_Ergueu o rosto para a sorridente menina de cabelos ruivos que a cumprimentara._

"_E o que é que tem de bom?" Sentiu grande vontade de dizer seus pensamentos em alto e bom tom, ao invés disso, forçou seu melhor sorriso mesmo diante do cansaço que a abalava. A pobre estagiaria não tinha culpa das frustrações de sua vida, só estava tentando ser educada._

_- Para você também, Ayame. O que tem hoje pra mim? _

_- Aqui está. – Estendeu-lhe um grande envelope. _

_- Deixe-me advinhar... Outro teste de DNA daquele estúpido programa de TV?_**(1)**

_- Ah, não. A diretoria disse que incineraria o estúdio caso eles mandassem mais alguma coisa pra cá. – Disse entre risos. – Este é da polícia, as intrusões estão dentro. Até breve._

_- Até... Ah! – Quando estava prestes a ir embora sentiu que esbarrara em alguém. - ...Kagura? - Kagome estava boquiaberta diante da mulher de ventre protuberante. – Kagura, mas o que você faz aqui? Achei que estivesse de licença por causado be..._

_- Oi Kagome é bom vê-la. – Sorriu. – Ayame é bom você ir saindo já do meu balcão! É inacreditável, agente sai por meros três meses e eles colocam uma estagiaria qualquer em seu lugar!_

_- Se acalme Kagura, isso não faz bem ao bebê._

_- Não faz bem! Eu vou te dizer o que não faz bem: Ficar trancada o dia todo em casa feito uma maldita inválida, eu nem posso mais ir ao banheiro sozinha! Não sei o que o Sesshy tem na cabeça! Eu estou grávida não tetraplégica! Eu não quero saber o que ele pensa! Não vou ficar mais um minuto naquela cama! Agora sai pra lá!_

_Kagome só pode observar aquela cena fazendo todo esforço possível para não rir. Ver Kagura visivelmente alterada pelos homônimos da gravidez era realmente cômico, mas alguém tinha que dar um basta nisso antes que ela tivesse uma convulsão encefálica._

– _Kagura, acho que já está bom... Porque não resolvemos isso outra hora talvez você devesse tomar um calmante ou algo assim._

_- Hupf... Tudo bem, mas acho que um café já seria bom. – Deu um olhar ameaçador para Ayame. – E você me aguarde._

_A pobre menina engoliu em seco na ameaça de kagura._

"_Isso não é um laboratório, é um hospício!"_

_As duas conversavam animadas, já inconscientes dos eventos daquela manhã. Também pudera, não se viam há 3 meses! Tinham muita conversa para por em dia. Os assuntos variavam, iam de simples trivialidades a questões de importância nacional mostradas no jornal da noite, e é claro o tópico preferido das duas: a gravidez de Kagura._

_- E vocês já sabem o que vai ser?_

_- Menina. – Replicou, animada. – Não é ótimo?_

_- Já decidiram o nome? _

_- Ainda não... Eu estava pensando em Kanna, mas o Shessy sugeriu Rin._

_- Se eu fosse ter um eu ia querer um menino. – Sorriu naquele pensamento. – Já sei até o nome que eu daria: Cain!_

_Kagura deu-a um olhar torto, mas ignorou. Sabia o quão atípica sua amiga era._

– _Cain? Nossa, imagino que o coitado nunca vai poder chegar perto de uma igreja._

_Deu de ombros_

– _É um nome muito lindo, não entendo por que tanta agitação por causa de um nome... Oh, agora me lembrei! Você já arrumou o enxoval? Falta apenas um mês._

_- Agora que você falou, não._

_- Nos poderíamos ir amanhã, o que acha? Poderíamos ir no meu carro._

_- Isso seria ótimo e daria uma boa desculpa pra eu sair de perto daquela casa... Eu te juro que se ficar trancada entre quatro paredes brancas de novo eu vou pirar._

_Continuaram a conversa por algum tempo até se lembrarem que tinham um compromisso com o mundo real. Sentada frente a um monitor, Kagome viu seu reflexo olhando fixamente para ela e alargou seus olhos em surpresa ao ver seu próprio rosto._

"_Incrível meu cansaço sumiu totalmente! Talvez esse dia não seja tão mau assim."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 fim do flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Já em seu carro, Kagome dirigia animada. Ela em sua BMW, CD player em alto volume, cabelos esvoaçando, 30º de um sol relaxante. Era seu dia de folga e pretendia passa-lo aproveitando de uma tarde no shopping com sua amiga.

"_Quando ninguém olha quando você passa_

_Você logo acha_

_Eu to carente_

_Eu sou manchete popular_

_Eu to cansado de tanta babaquice e tanta caretisse _

_Dessa eterna falta do que falar"_

Não entendia por que, mas aquela musica sempre a fazia se lembrar de sua família, talvez devesse visitá-los um dia desses, com certeza ficariam felizes _"Especialmente o Souta. Tenho que contar que tenho a solução para o problema dele..."_

Sentiu um grande solavanco e rapidamente pisou no freio. Com seu coração correndo a cem por hora pediu silenciosamente para que não tivesse acontecido aquilo que ela achava que tinha acontecido... O destino não era tão agradável com ela.

– Hoje definitivamente não é o meu dia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

E mais uma vez chegava o fim do dia e Kagome se preparava pra voltar pra casa. Guardou os relatórios daquele dia dentro da pasta e trancou o armário: seu trabalho estava feito agora só faltava enfrentar o metrô, o que de acordo com suas experiências anteriores, seria um desastre.

Suspirou pesadamente. Como sua BMW fazia falta nessas horas! Ao menos só teria que suportar esse inferno por mais essa noite.

- Até amanhã Higurashi, sinto não poder te dar uma carona, mas vou estar de plantão hoje. – Despediu-se Hiten.

- Tudo bem. Nos vemos amanhã. – Respondeu com um leve sorriso e entrou no elevador apertando o botão do andar térreo.

Kagome encostou-se na parede observando os números no painel lentamente mudarem. Apertou a alça da pasta nervosamente. Desde criança tivera um verdadeiro pavor de elevadores, não de lugares fechados apenas de elevadores... Como alguém podia ficar tranqüilo sabendo que está a 10 metros do chão dentro de uma caixa de metal segura apenas por um cabo mais fino que seu braço?**(2)**

Ela sentiu a cabine parar de se mover e a porta abrir... É, não seria dessa vez que os cabos se romperiam e ela experimentaria um mergulho em queda livre direto para a morte.

Calmamente, ela caminhou até a saída do prédio despedindo-se de alguns colegas no corredor.

Aquela noite estava fria, como em todos os dias naquela cidade. Kagome sentiu um calafrio subir por sua espinha, deu uma olhada lenta ao seu redor. As ruas estavam quase desertas com exceção de alguns carros que passavam pela estrada.

Isso a aliviava um pouco.

- Sem gente, sem perigo, certo? – Olhou em seu relógio certificando-se de que não perderia a hora.

- Ei Kagome! – Surpresa, Kagome virou-se ligeiramente para observar Miroku que a chamava de sua Mercedes preta.

Ele estacionou a seu lado e desceu o vidro.

- Eu soube o que aconteceu... E então quer uma carona?

- Claro que sim! Obrigada. – Disse animada, já abrindo a porta do passageiro.

- Ah não, não, não, não... – Interrompeu Miroku. – Só com uma pequena condição. – Esboçou um sorriso convencido.

- E qual seria? – Perguntou, já imaginando o que seu "amigo" tinha em mente.

- Nada demais, você só vai ter que almoçar comigo.

- Não pode ser pior que andar de metrô. – Deu de ombros e acomodou-se no banco. – Então, a onde vamos?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ...E foi isso que aconteceu.

- Hahahaha Miroku você não muda. – Comentou Kagome, debruçando-se sobre o balcão do bar. – Ei, pode me trazer mais um copo? Obrigada.

Kagome tomou um gole de sua bebida, seu corpo se tornou mais leve à medida que sentia o liquido quente descer por sua garganta. Já fazia tempo que não bebia e com tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida ultimamente ela precisava esquecer-se um pouco do mundo e dos seus problemas.

- Isso é um pouco estranho.

- O quê?

- Você ter me trazido a um lugar desses.

- É que foi um pouco encima da hora. – Respondeu Miroku sorrindo de lado e observando Kagome que tentava não rir de sua resposta. Certamente não esperava que ele a levasse a um bar pra beber.

- Kagome? – pediu Miroku com um tom de seriedade. – Sabe aquele projeto que você estava fazendo?

Os risos e a felicidade do momento sumiram subitamente e os olhos de Kagome cresceram na menção daquele fato.

Miroku fechou os olhos diante da reação da amiga, respirou calmamente quase pedindo forças para terminar aquilo que tinha que dizer.

- Ontem, tivemos uma reunião, a ala medica decidiu que vai ficar com as salas desocupada, e você sabe... Acontece que quando eles foram ver os registros de acesso verificaram que meu cartão foi usado freqüentemente nos últimos 3 meses... Eu fui chamado eles exigiram que eu desse uma explica...

- Você contou? – interrompeu Kagome estarrecida.

- Não, eu não contei. Mas Kagome... Seja lá o que você esteja fazendo, quero que acabe com isso, agora.

- Mas... – Tentou contestar.

- Nada de "mas" nós tínhamos um acordo, e eu não quero nenhum de nos dois prejudicados nessa história – Disse colocando um pequeno frasco diante de Kagome.

Ela lê o rotulo, novamente tendo aquela familiar sensação de que o mundo caíra sobre ela. Cerrou seus punhos contendo a vontade de estapear o rosto de Miroku, ele não merecia isso, ele estava certo, ela que estava errada...

Num gole terminou sua bebida, pegou sua bolsa e rumou para fora do bar. Estava sem coragem para encarar o rosto de alguém conhecido naquele minuto, talvez fosse melhor ser apenas mais um rosto fadigado em um metrô de uma cidade qualquer.

"_Vida louca vida_

_Vida breve_

_Já que eu não posso te levar_

_Quero que você me leve_

_Vida louca vida_

_Vida imensa_

_Ninguém vai nos perdoar_

_Nosso crime não compensa"_

(eu estava pensando em terminar o capitulo aqui, mas depois de toda essa demora vocês merecem muito mais, alem disso o inu mal aparece vou acabar deixando meus leitores revoltados assim)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lá fora estava escuro, era noite de um silêncio sepulcro irrompível até mesmo pelos sons de ambulâncias que iam e vinham da central médica ao lado do laboratório de genética.

Esse era outro dos dias rasos de sua existência vazia, como o de tantos outros. Durante séculos muitos buscam o sentido da vida e os que o encontram desejam nunca o terem feito, a verdade é que a existência é realmente algo vazio... Mais vazio ainda é imaginar o que pode vir depois.

Pessoas desimportantes, substituíveis, nossa existência é tão vazia que nos recusamos a enxergar seu motivo e por isso buscamos equações complexas apenas para erramos no 2 + 2 e acharmos que temos algum valor no mundo. A verdade é que só existimos uns para os outros. É a pura verdade.

Era a dama de branco, mas hoje usava azul. Kagome acariciou delicadamente a cabeça da criança de sete anos... Ou será que era treze? – Sabe Souta, eu me pergunto quando você acordar... Você vai ser uma criança de sete anos ou um adolescente de treze? O que você acha?

Não houve resposta, é claro. Era apenas um menino deitado por seis anos em seu próprio leito... De morte! Ela só pôde observar, como sempre, o rosto pacifico (às vezes perturbado) de seu irmão e imaginar se ele podia ouvi-la.

Era a pura verdade: as pessoas só vivem uns para os outros... Ela vivia para curá-lo e ele vivia para que ela tivesse algo pelo que viver.

- Eu já te contei as novidades? – Novamente nenhuma resposta. – Acho que finalmente você vai poder sair daí! Não é ótimo? Hoje à noite eu vou digitar o resto das minhas anotações então vou conseguir uma autorização para te operar e em pouco tempo você já vai acordar e então... Vamos pra fisioterapia... Depois vamos nos mudar... Vamos voltar pra casa... Vai ser tudo como antes... – Já não conseguia mais segurar, desabou em lágrimas sobre o corpo semi-vivo de seu irmão e continuou a contá-lo sobre seus planos para depois que estivesse recuperado.

- Higurashi? – exclamou o enfermeiro surpreso ao entrar no quarto.

- Houjo? - Enxugou rapidamente seu rosto tentando inutilmente disfarça sua lagrimas.

- Aqui... – lhe estendendo um lenço calidamente.

- O... Obrigada...

- Tudo bem... É sempre bom ter um lenço a mão quando se tem uma profissão como a minha...

- Obrigada novamente, eu tenho que ir, tenho um compromisso. Mas me diga como ele está?

- Na mesma: nem melhora nem piora, de certa forma isso é bom. Ele tem muita sorte por ter uma irmã como você.

Um sorriso foi sua resposta.

- Seu lenço...

- Pode ficar com ele, tenho muitos outros em casa.

- Obrigada, até...

- Até.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cá estava novamente, se lembrava do entusiasmo que sempre sentia toda vez que entrava aqui. Hoje, infelizmente esse entusiasmo estava morto.

Colocou sem pressa os papeis na pasta, baixou todos os dados em um CD, colocou todas as amostras na bolsa "está quase tudo limpo agora..." Só restava uma coisa que precisava ser feita.

Olhou fixamente para o cilindro de vidro e para aquele imerso nele, talvez essa fosse a última vez que o veria. As coisas não haviam saído exatamente como planejava, nunca imaginou que sua experiência resultaria em um humanóide de cabelos brancos... Inuyasha... Foi assim que decidira chama-lo.

Lembrava-se de uma vez ter visto seus olhos se abrirem e ficar encarando-a, naquele momento seu coração havia disparado com a visão de seus orbes nela. Ele estava vivo, estava realmente vivo! O olhar dele parecia o de um recém-nascido olhando fixamente com uma expressão ilegível, era tão cativante...

Ela aproximou-se e acariciou o vidro tentando imaginar o qual quente seu corpo seria. Havia tantas coisas sobre ele que queria saber. O que pensava, se era humano, qual a cor de seus olhos, qual o som de sua voz, como ele se comportaria, o que achava dela... Agora isso não era importante, ou ao menos não deveria ser, afinal tudo acabaria hoje.

- Não se preocupe, não vai doer, vai ser rápido. – Dizia tentando consolar mais a si própria do que a criatura.

Ela distanciou-se e observou seu rosto uma ultima vez pedindo silenciosamente que ele abrisse os olhos e implorasse para que ela parasse.

Retirou o vidro que Miroku havia a entregado no dia anterior, penetrou a capa de borracha com a agulha da seringa, puxou o embolo e observou-a se encher com o liquido amaldiçoado.

Aproximou-se novamente sem coragem de encarar aquele rosto cálido e sereno, tão inocente que estava prestes a destruir. Inseriu a agulha em um dos cabos e respirou pesadamente.

O suor correndo por seu rosto na hesitação do ato cruel contra sua própria criação, as mãos trêmulas, a recusa de seu corpo para seguir sua mente. Todas as suas perguntas e dúvidas sobre o anjo de cabelos prateados a atingiram como vozes vindas do nada... E de repente o silêncio...

- Gostaria de ter te conhecido melhor... – Empurrou o embolo na velocidade máxima que seu corpo perturbado conseguia.

Foi como se por um segundo o mundo tivesse parado... Sem movimento, sem sons, nem mesmo o bip dos monitores vitais de Inuyasha...

- Acabou... – passou a mão sobre seu rosto encharcado notando pela primeira vez que estivera chorando este tempo todo. – Foi melhor assim...

Puxou uma cadeira e deixou-se chorar quietamente. Alcançou o frasco de comprimidos em seu bolso e ingeriu alguns. Tinha certeza de que todo esse choro traria uma grande enxaqueca mais tarde.

Tinha que parar com isso, devia se recompor! Ainda havia muito que ser feito até que pudesse se jogar em sua cama e chorar com seu rosto enterrado num travesseiro, precisava fazer tudo logo. Sua mente já começava a lhe pregar peças, se continuasse assim não poderia nem ao menos dirigir até em casa... Podia jurar que ouvia um bip...

Não, não era sua imaginação, ouvira mesmo um bip. Levantou-se rapidamente, o rosto cheio de esperança, olhando o monitor que começava a representar os sinais vitais.

- Impossível. - Um sorriso começava a brotar em seu rosto, até perceber que os sinais se tornavam cada vez mais rápidos.

Um grito estrangulado pelas águas ecoou pelo laboratório e Kagome observou desesperada a criatura contorcendo-se em espasmos de dor.

- Não, não era pra ser assim!

Correu rapidamente até o painel tentando fazer algo para parar aquilo, isso não deveria acontecer, ele deveria ter uma morte calma sem dor, não isso.

- Droga, solte-o, solte-o, pare com isso!

Era tudo inútil, ela não conseguia desligar as máquinas nem soltar os cabos. Mas isso era insuportável, não queria ficar assistindo a morte dele, não suportava ver aqueles olhos e aquele rosto em expressão de dor aguda. Não agüentava mais tinha que tirá-lo de lá de qualquer forma!

Agarrou a primeira cadeira que viu e golpeou o vidro vezes seguidas. Num último golpe o vidro do cilindro fragmentou-se, espalhando-se pelo chão juntamente com Inuyasha que continuava a tremer em posição fetal no chão, com os músculos demasiadamente fracos para suportar até mesmo seu próprio peso.

Kagome rapidamente correu até ele prendendo o corpo frágil em seus braços. Os cabos haviam se soltado com a queda, ele não estava respirando... Ela o sacudiu pelos ombros tentando incentivá-lo a respirar. Droga, era inútil, ele não sabia que precisava respirar para viver.

Sem pensar duas vezes uniu seus lábios com os dele, enchendo e retirando ar de seus pulmões virgens. Quebrou o contato entre eles, aliviada por ver seus pulmões começarem a trabalhar sozinhos, mesmo que com dificuldade.

Puxou um de seus jalecos jogado no chão e envolveu-o em seu corpo nu, juntamente com seus braços o rodeando e tentando protegê-lo da mudança de temperatura.

- Inuyasha... Inuyasha, você pode me ouvir?

Mirou seu rosto emaranhado nas mexas prateadas, notando pela primeira vez o par de orelhas similares as de um cão no topo de sua cabeça.

- Você não me entende?

Esta foi a vez de sua própria respiração falhar. Pelo que parecia durar uma eternidade, sua pálpebras se ergueram revelando seus olhos cor de mel e seus lábios se partiram num sussurro breve de sua próprias palavras.

- ...Não... Entende...

**Continua...**

**reviwes:**

**LARISSA : sua espera acabou brigada pelo comentario sabe eu tbm acho q a fic ta muito boa as vezes sinto inveja de mim mesma ( nem me acho ne)**

**Bia landgraf: fico linda mesmo, acredita que tudo que eu faço é de improviso? Quando eu começo nunca sei como vo termina**

**Maryhimura: inu chamando o miroku de papai o.o nossa gostei talvez eu faça algo assim XD uh adoro esse filme do manequim. isso eu já pretendia fazer mas eu ainda não sei onde eu coloco a kikiou nessa historia o.O outra é a sango (eu odeio ela odeio mais ela q a kikiou) se tive vilã com certesa vai ser a sango. Eu já contei que eu adoro suas fic da proxima vez te dexo um comentario**

**Patricia: minha fã preferida \o\ come q vai comenta viu**


	4. não é humano

**Capítulo 4 - Pureza original**

Kagome não sabia quanto tempo tinha estado lá, imóvel, segurando o corpo gélido em seus braços. Talvez uma hora, um dia, um ano... O tempo não faz diferença, é apenas um conceito abstrato criado pelo homem para definir ma seqüência de eventos. Fechou seus olhos e tapou sua boca e nariz, atingida pelo odor forte que agora impregnava o laboratório, a criatura e ela mesma.

Deixou Inuyasha no chão, tendo o cuidado de não ferir mais ainda a pele já marcada pelos cortes dos cacos de vidro. Kagome distanciou-se hesitante da visão de Inuyasha e, ele, com uma expressão que só poderia ser descrita como terror, tentava alcançá-la sofregamente com seu braço em meio a grunhidos indecifráveis... Parecia até dizer, implorando, "não vá".

- Não se preocupe... – E como naquela noite que vira seus olhos se abrirem ela encostou sua mão sobe a dele, mas dessa vez não havia nada que os separasse, nenhuma barreira, era apenas olho a olho e mão a mão. - ... Eu não vou te abandonar. – Entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele e pôde senti-lo relaxar. Não importava que ele não a entendesse, às vezes os gestos dizem mais que as palavras, certo?

Delicadamente, Kagome, separou suas mãos e desviou seu olhar. Não podia se distrair agora, tinha que tira-lo de lá - e rápido. Não sabia até quando teria coragem de continuar seus atos impensados. Também já não podia matá-lo, não depois ter segurado-o em seus braços, ouvido sua voz, sentido seu calor.

Arrumou a maca que havia trazido momentos antes e com a qual planejava levar o corpo sem vida de Inuyasha até o crematório do laboratório. Mas, naquele momento, isso parecia uma idéia tão absurda quanto um assassinato a sangue frio. Pelos céus, aquilo era um assassinato a sangue frio!

Agachou-se novamente ao seu lado e acariciou seu braço tentando confortá-lo.

- Acha que pode se levanta?

- ...Le..na..a...

Kagome já esperava por isso. Envolveu seu braço na cintura de Inuyasha, passou o braço dele pela parte de trás de sua garganta e, devagar, levantou-se com ele. Sentiu um pouco de dor quando alguns cacos incrustados na pele dele perfuraram a sua, mas cuidaria disso em outro momento, agora o mais importante era ele. Deitou-o sobre a maca e o cobriu com uma lona branca, pegou sua bolsa e saiu do laboratório empurrando a maca.

Passava por seus colegas de trabalho tentando aparentar o mais calma possível, como se fizesse algo de rotina. Mas não pode evitar o suor que escorreu pelo seu rosto quando passou por Miroku que a seguiu com o olhar fixo.

- Kagome.

Congelou, pedindo silenciosamente para que ele não suspeitasse de nada e que Inuyasha continuasse imóvel.

- Sinto muito.

Aquelas palavras deixaram-na surpresa e ao mesmo tempo aliviada, mas não deu resposta, não tinha como! Se falasse tinha certeza de que ele notaria a alteração em sua voz.

Miroku já previa que receberia esse tipo de tratamento, depois do que a forçara a fazer não era de admirar que ela não quisesse o ver ou até mesmo o odiasse. Não sabia o que ele próprio esperava parado lá admirando suas costas, talvez alguma reação dela, quem sabe um "eu te odeio". Passou a mão pelo cabelo um pouco angustiado com tensão que o silencio dos dois causava. Sentiu um calafrio e notou que as pessoas já começavam a reparar no estranho comportamento do "casal". Talvez fosse melhor encerrar o assunto por hoje, a não ser que quisesse ter boatos de sua vida pessoal circulando pelos corredores do laboratório.

- Tenha uma boa noite. – Distanciou-se, mas não antes de ouvir um pequeno cochicho de um de seus "espectadores", é já era tarde, podia se preparar para os boatos e comentários maldosos amanhã.

Novamente, ela não deu resposta. Saiu do prédio e olhou ao redor certificando-se de que ninguém a observaria. Correu para o estacionamento e pôs Inuyasha o mais rápido que pode no banco traseiro de sua BMW, sentou-se no banco do motorista e deu uma rápida olhada para trás. Ele estava se olhando fixamente no retrovisor. Ou será que era ela quem estava olhando?

Pisou no acelerador mantendo a calma para não ultrapassar limite de velocidade, a última coisa de que precisava era dar explicações a um guarda sobre o porquê de haver um homem completamente nu, com orelhas de cachorro, cabelos brancos, e olhos amarelos no banco de trás de seu carro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Ah, não. – Agora, Kagome, tinha outro problema, como sempre seus atos impensados a levavam a mais e mais problemas. E o atual problema de agora era: como subir com Inuyasha até o décimo andar de seu apartamento sem ser vista.

- Kagome, onde você foi se meter? – falou consigo mesma e pensou nas opções.

Não tinha uma maca aqui, portanto ou ela o carregaria ou chamaria alguém para isso... Fora de questão. Podia levá-lo pelas escadas onde ela se sentia segura e arrisca ser vista por alguém ou ir pelo elevador e arriscar sua vida na segurança de que ninguém os veria.

Não havia realmente alguma opção. Apoiou Inuyasha em seus ombros e foram até o elevador. Eram nesses momentos que rezava por sua vida, todos sabiam que aquele elevador não era confiável só aquele mês já havia enguiçado duas vezes. Torceu para que não fosse a terceira vítima.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome trancou a porta atrás de si e lentamente desabotoou sua blusa e jogou-a no chão juntamente com suas demais peças de roupas. Havia sido um trabalho árduo carregar Inuyasha até sua cama e agora precisava cuidar de si. Caminhou até a pia e pôs-se a lavar seu braço riscado pelos fragmentos de vidro, sentindo pontadas de dor durante o ato.

Vestiu uma blusa folgada que nela mais parecia um vestido e dava a ela uma aparência inocente e ao mesmo tempo sensual. Retornou para o quarto e sentou-se na beirada da cama ao lado de Inuyasha, que estava deitado e que insistia em tentar movimentar-se, mesmo que seus músculos ainda não tivessem forças para fazer qualquer ação. Kagome riu meramente observando as tentativas frustradas de Inuyasha de erguer-se, parecia até seu irmão quando estava aprendendo a andar.

Sorriu na lembrança antiga e retirou uma agulha da mesa de cabeceira, espetou em seu braço, tentando retirar os fragmentos de vidro incrustados em sua pele.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha cedeu novamente em outra das tentativas inúteis e, contrariado, aconchegou-se no edredom. Não conseguia entender nada ao seu redor, tudo era novo e estranho e dava a ele uma sensação ruim.

Pôs sua cabeça para fora das cobertas e admirou a mulher no canto da cama, concentrada em algo que ele não entendia. Apesar de tudo, só em ela estar por perto fazia com que ele se sentisse tão... Seguro, como se ela pudesse protegê-lo de tudo.

Às vezes, quando estava naquele lugar, ele abria os olhos, mas o que via com olhos abertos não tinha diferença alguma do que via com olhos fechados. Exceto naquela vez que os abrira e ao invés da escuridão de sempre o que via fora ela.

Aquilo foi tão incrível, a ausência da escuridão e ela, as formas, as cores. De alguma forma ele queria alcançá-la, saber se o que via podia ser tocado, se podia ser sentido. Lembrava-se de ter tentado toca-la, mas foi detido por algo entre eles, depois seus olhos começaram a arder com a claridade e ele voltou para o seu mundo escuro.

Inclinou suas orelhas para ela, curioso com o pequeno som estrangulado que emitia. Arrastou-se até seu lado e virou ligeiramente a cabeça ao vê-la furar sua pele com o objeto afiado e o líquido carmim escorrer do ferimento. Não conseguia compreender por que fazia aquilo, se lembrava do que sentira quando o vidro estilhaçado penetrou em sua carne, e tinha certeza de que ela também não gostava da sensação de sua pele sendo rasgada.

- Ah... la..nam... – Deu um guincho tentando chamar sua atenção e quase que instantaneamente ela virou seu olhar para ele e largou a agulha de lado.

- O que foi Inuyasha? – Desviou seus olhos para onde ele mirava e deparou-se com seu próprio braço coberto por vários filetes de sangue, sua face brilhou em compreensão e logo voltou a fita-lo. – Ta preocupado comigo? É isso? – Não houve resposta.

Inuyasha continuava observando fixamente os riscos vermelhos escorrendo pela pele alva, inclinou-se sobre o braço de Kagome e em um gesto inesperado passou sua língua delicadamente sobre os pequenos cortes, limpando-os um a um.

Kagome arregalou seus olhos em surpresa e sua pele se arrepiou a cada lambida que recebia, mas logo se acostumou a sensação calorosa daquela língua áspera passando sobre seu braço, gravou aquele gesto tão caloroso em sua mente e seus orbes logo caíram nos dois triângulos brancos em meio as madeixas brancas, sem controlar sua vontade de afagá-los. Eram peludos e macios, como de um bichinho de pelúcia.

O gesto parecia ter sido muito bem recebido por Inuyasha que cessou seu ato e deitou a cabeça em seu colo emitindo um som parecido com um ronronado. Não tardou e sobre sua caricia gentil em poucos minutos ele já havia caído em um sono profundo.

Kagome puxou o lençol, cobriu o corpo despido de Inuyasha e permaneceu lá, acariciando seu cabelo e observado aquele rosto sereno respirando calmamente em seu sono.

- Como é possível existir algo tão belo, tão inocente... Tão puro? – Questionava a si mesma.

Kagome não entendia como conseguiu criar um ser tão perfeitamente puro como Inuyasha, nos filmes de ficção os cientistas sempre criavam monstros com instinto assassino, mas Inuyasha era o completo contrário disso. Era uma página em branco, não possuía nenhum instinto, não havia maldade, autodefesa, egoísmo, sobrevivência, ira, vingança, nada! É perfeitamente puro, como todos devem ser originalmente, antes de compreender quem é...

- A pureza original...

'mew'

Enquanto Kagome prosseguia seus devaneios filosóficos, Buyo miava a seus pés, mirando insistentemente Inuyasha deitado em seu colo... Parecia um pouco incomodado com o fato de que alguém estivesse roubando seu lugar no colinho da "mamãe".

- Ei, sem ciúmes! – Disse entre risos. Pegou Buyo e o colocou ao seu lado na cama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Fiquei triste ao ver sua partida, mas me contive. Sentado lá esperando paciente seu retorno. Meu amor era forte e meu orgulho maior ainda, e o quão me amaldiçoei por isso. Os dias passaram e logo viraram semanas as semanas se tornaram meses e antes que eu percebesse já havia se passado um ano, e nessa hora eu percebi, ela não voltaria pra mim. Minha alma já cansada e decadente morreu naquele dia. Seres como eu, não são eternos mais podem sobreviver séculos e estes foram os séculos mais dolorosos da minha vida, se é que ainda estava vivo. Lentamente vi o mundo a minha volta mudar, as arvores desapareceram, as pessoas morreram, as estações mudaram. Testemunhei guerras sangrentas, e descobertas incríveis. Vi os prédios tão altos que podiam tocar o céu, vi carros e naves, barcos e cidades. Vi tudo mudar, só eu continuava o mesmo, só eu vivia numa angustia eterna esperando pela parte de minha alma que a muito tinha me deixado. Ainda hoje continuo a enxergar o paraíso em meus sonhos sem nunca poder alcançá-lo... No fim não existe o paraíso, só um caminho eterno_.

Kagome fechou o livro e o pôs de lado, olhou o relógio digital ao lado. Eram duas e meia da manhã. Que maravilha! Isso queria dizer que se fosse dormir agora iria para o trabalho com tanto sonho que provavelmente adormeceria no volante e teria uma morte nenhum pouco agradável. Deu de ombros. De qualquer forma não planejava ir ao trabalho hoje mesmo.

Mexeu-se um pouco tentando mudar a posição desconfortável em que se encontrava e pegou o controle da TV. Não havia dormido desde a hora em que chegaram em casa, o motivo? Sentia-se muito estranha em compartilhar sua cama com alguém que não fosse o seu gato! Vida dura de solteirona.

- Propaganda, propaganda, notícia, missa, listrinhas, propaganda... – Passou os canais, entediada, sem realmente prestar atenção, só tentando se distrair enquanto não aparecia nada com que se ocupar. - ...A Lagoa Azul _(não resisti esse filme já viro comédia de tanto que passo XD_), propaganda, documentário... IIIEERH! – Deu um grito agudo e seu rosto corou enquanto rapidamente desligava o aparelho.

Jogou o controle de lado e respirou erraticamente... Ver TV, agora, não era uma boa idéia. Sentiu dois olhos dourados sobre si e percebeu que durante seu surto havia despertado Inuyasha... E também seu gato que correu na mesma hora para de baixo da cama... Possivelmente também seus vizinhos que à essa hora devem pensar que ela esta se divertindo a valer.

Ouviu um barulho alto e pôs uma mão sobre seu estômago, não tinha comido nada desde o almoço e provavelmente Inuyasha também estaria faminto.

- Fique aqui. Vou buscar algo pra gente comer, tudo bem? – Acariciou a cabeça de Inuyasha e dirigiu-se a cozinha imaginando o que ele poderia comer.

Abriu a geladeira e... Nada! Olhou no congelador e... Nada!

"_que maravilha, esqueci de fazer feira_"

Sua ultima chance, abriu o armário e... Uma lata de comida pra gato...

"_Fora de cogitação_"

...E um pote de Ramen. Ia ter de servir. Pôs água no fogo e esperou alguns minutos...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome logo retornou para o quarto com o que seria seu café da manhã e deparou-se com uma cena bastante estranha... Mas depois de tudo pelo que passou nessa vida nada é estranho demais pra ela.

Buyo estava com seus pelos eriçados, chiando fervorosamente e caminhando a passos curtos em direção a Inuyasha, que já se encontrava encolhido no canto da cama tentando evitar o temível felino.

- O que eu disse sobre ciúmes! – Vociferou em tom de reprovação, pegou o gato pelos couros e o pôs pra fora do quarto.

Resolvido o problema com o gato retornou para a cama, sentando-se de frente para Inuyasha e lhe ofereceu o pote de ramen

- Aqui, pega é comida. – Ele apenas encarava o pote sem saber o que fazer. Suspirou pesadamente, ia ser mais difícil do que ela pensava. - Vamos pega é gostoso. – Comeu um pouco esperando que talvez ele a imitasse. – Ah não faça isso comigo, você tem que comer alguma coisa.

Numa última tentativa, Kagome tentou colocar um pouco do macarrão na boca dele, o que foi fácil uma vez que seus músculos ainda estavam fracos. Surpreendeu-se quando ele começou a mastigar e depois engoliu o alimento.

Ofereceu novamente o pote e dessa vez ele o agarrou e pôs-se a comer com as mãos.

Em qualquer outra ocasião Kagome teria achado aquilo nojento, mas nesse caso ela apenas sorria e o observava feliz por ele estar vivo e bem.

**Continua...**

**Quero agradecer a todos que leram e comentaram até agora: Luhzinha, Natsumi Takashi, Patrícia, sakura-chan, lulux, Carolmolly, Kagome Hi, Deza-chan, LARISSA, Bia Landgraf, MaryHimura, Kayra Hiyana, may33, Uchiha Kayra e Algum ser. **

**Natsumi Takashi: brigada por comenta não é minha primera fic é minha primeira fic de inuyasha, antes eu achava a kikyou uma vaca mas depois dakele episodeo que mostra o dia em que ela foi morta e não consegui mais odia ela e agora no manga tão no episodeo 465 e a kikyou morreu foi triste. Brigada dinovo e espero que goste desse capitulo**

**Patricia: minha fã preferida - faculdade! Tu ta na faculdade! Eu tenho uma fã q ta na faculdade! Eu sendo só uma mediocre estudante do insino medio de 16 anos tenho uma fã que ta na faculdade (dismaia) q dia feliz**

**sakura-chan: mas come q tu sabia O.O (olha pro lados) vc ta me espionando ne bem q a patricia falo q eu vo presisa de seguranças XD vlw por comenta**

**lulux: se no desenho já abriram um buraco na barriga dele e ele num morreu pq ele iria morre por ta com um veneno estremamente letal na corrente sanguinea ne u.u infelizmente posta com mais frequencia é mei dificil eu so escrevo quando é de madrugada e nesse horario rola tudo q é problema (amigos de net discada no msn, sono, programas de tv etc) brigado e t+**

**Carolmolly: brigada (eu sem muita criatividade) **

**Kagome Hi: tudo bem brigada por comenta espero que esse capitulo teja tão bom quanto o outro o inu é tão fofinho -**

**Deza-chan: num se procupe não importa quanto tempo eu leve pra termina eu não desisto dessa fic primeira (e até agora única) fic minha que fez sucesso eu não me perdoria se dissistisse eu posso morre mas eu volto do alem tumulo pra termina essa historia.**


	5. não intendo

**Poxa gente... fiquei chateada... so recebi 9 reviews e teriam sido so 7 se minhas amigas não tivessem comentado... eu sei q v6 tão bravos por causa da historia com o miroku mas num custava critica ou invia uma sugestão, lembrem-se eu não recebo nada pra escrever isso a única coisa q eu recebo e gratidão pode parecer pouco mas eu gosto de saber como o q o povo ta achando do meu trabalho... num to forçando ninguem a comenta não naum presisa se num quise eu so queria dizer q eu gosto me sinto realizada quando recebo um comentário ( eu e com certeza todos os demais escritores de fics) as respostas das reviews do capitulo 7 tão no final da pagina... ate o natal **

**Capítulo 5 - Dores Do Coração**

O sol surgiu por de trás da janela umedecida pelo orvalho matinal. A luz tocou o rosto sereno imerso num mundo de sonhos, forçando os orbes azuis a se abrirem. Ficou lá um tempo, meio dormindo, meio acordada. Ergueu-se de sua cama e olhou para a figura ao lado, deitada pacificamente num colchão. O Hanyou. Nem parecia que já havia passado um mês desde que Inuyasha havia chegado em sua casa.

Hanyou... Foi assim que eu decidira denominar o que ele era. Teve essa idéia depois de ter lido um livro antigo de seu avô sobre o Japão feudal: os Hanyou eram metade homens e metade demônios e como Inuyasha era metade humano e... Metade alguma coisa a denominação havia caído como uma luva.

Nem ela mesma sabia como conseguira esconde-lo por tanto tempo, talvez tendo faltado o trabalho e dificilmente saindo de casa. Isso estava destruindo sua vida social... Como se ela tivesse uma. Suspirou, o que foi o suficiente para as orelhinhas do Hanyou se contrariem e arrancar um sorriso da mulher.

Diferente dela ele parecia sempre acordar de bom humor.

- Teve bons sonhos?

Inuyasha assentiu vigorosamente sentando-se aos seus pés.

Kagome fez um breve carinho em suas orelhas e olhou o relógio no criado mudo, 11: 24. Já era praticamente o almoço e ela ainda estava de pijamas. É, esse tipo de luxo só pra quem tem dinheiro suficiente para faltar a um mês inteiro de trabalho.

Trocou de roupa, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e arrumou a cama, sempre com Inuyasha em seus calcanhares prestando atenção a cada movimento seu, como se fosse a coisa mais incrível do mundo. Prosseguiu até a cozinha para preparar o almoço dos dois. Abriu a geladeira e os armários, xingando mentalmente a cada um que encontrava vazio.

- Inuyasha, eu vou ter que sair, mas eu juro que volto. Fique aqui, está bem?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

- Já cheguei! – Kagome gritou, entrando e então fechando a porta atrás de si. Estranhou um pouco o silêncio do recinto, mas ignorou. _"Inuyasha deve esta dormindo". _Decidiu não perturbá-lo naquele momento e rumou para a cozinha carregando os sacos de compras consigo.

Sorriu se lembrando de tudo que acontecera esse ultimo mês. Foi incrível o modo como Inuyasha aprendeu a falar e andar tão rápido! Sua musculatura também havia se desenvolvido bastante nesse meio tempo e agora certamente ele não parecia tão frágil e indefeso como antes, na verdade ele estava com a aparêcia de um saudável "homem" de 26 anos.

No entanto, por mais robusto que ele houvesse se tornado, continuava inocente e inseguro como sempre. Um pouco mais animado, curioso e é claro possessivo com seu precioso ramen. "Ramen meu, meu ramen", como ele dizia. Aquilo era tão fofo, tão fofo quanto aquelas orelhinhas que adorava apertar.

Passou pelo corredor notando uma blusa branca rasgada e jogada no chão, revirou os olhos e continuou andando.

"_Já é a sexta vez só essa semana." _

Sempre que o vestia não demorava muito e ele já estava correndo e saltando pelo apartamento do jeito que veio ao mundo. Sabia que ele não gostava de roupas, mas não podia deixá-lo andando nu por ai, podia? Tudo bem que estavam num mês de calor, mas ele podia ao menos não rasgar a camisa? Quando começasse o inverno ele não teria mais desculpa...

Deixou as compras na mesa e se pôs a preparar o almoço, tinha que fazer aquele Hanyou comer alguma coisa que não fosse ramen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Definitivamente, Isso estava muito estranho. Já havia terminado de por a mesa e de colocado comida para o Buyo, mas não via Inuyasha desde que chegara. Isso a deixava muito preocupada, normalmente ele estaria agachado aos seus pés, seguindo-a pra lá e pra cá, fazendo um monte de perguntas...

- Inuyasha! – não houve resposta...

Limpou as mãos no avental e foi procurá-lo. Na sala nem vestígio dele, exceto por uma bermuda rasgada.

Isso não fazia nenhum bem para seus hormônios.

No banheiro igualmente nada, mas isso a trouxe algumas lembranças indesejáveis... Melhor não pensar nisso. Por fim foi em direção a seu quarto, o único cômodo em que ainda não havia olhado. Ouviu algumas vozes vindo de dentro e franziu as sobrancelhas _"Eu não deixei a TV ligada!"._

Irrompeu o quarto e como já previa, Inuyasha estava em sua cama completamente nu e... Com o controle remoto na boca? Bem... Ao menos isso explicava como ele conseguiu ligar a TV tendo em vista que ela nunca a ligara na sua frente.

Kagome ficou lá um tempo esperando que ele percebesse sua presença, mas pelo que via ele estava impressionado demais com o aparelho para se importar com ela.

- Inuyasha!

No mesmo instante, o Hanyou assustando virou-se para ela. Deixou o controle agora inutilizado cair de sua boca e inclinou suas orelhas já imaginando que ela não estaria feliz por ele ter destruído outro conjunto que comprara pra ele.

Ela o encarou e deu um suspiro derrotado. Não conseguia resistir àquela cara de filhote que sabia que tinha feito algo errado.

- Ah Inuyasha, você me deixou preocupada. - Pôs a mão na cabeça dele e a acariciou gentilmente. Tentou pensar em algo pra dizer. - Olha, eu sei que você não gosta de roupas, mas você não podia fazer isso por mim? - Pediu, dando uma pequena risada ao ver uma das orelhas dele se contraindo.

Inuyasha assentiu com a cabeça ainda a olhando com aquele mesmo olhar de filhote perdido, não que ela fosse gritar com ele ou machuca-lo ela nunca fez ou faria isso, ele apenas não gostava de vê-la triste ou decepcionada... Era como se quebrasse algo dentro dele, sentia uma dor que não sabia direito de onde vinha. Era angustiante... Ele gostava quando ela estava feliz e quando fazia aquilo com a boca. Como ela chama isso mesmo?... Ah sim, sorriso!

- Desculpa...

Ela deu aquele sorriso de que ele gostava tanto. Era isso que gostava de ver estampado no rosto dela, era aquele simples gesto que tinha o poder de tirar todo o peso em seu peito que não o deixava respirar.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu não to brava, mas da próxima vez que você não estiver agüentando o calor não rasgue suas roupas, esta bem? – Inuyasha não pode evitar sorrir em reposta. Enterrou seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela e respirou fundo. O cheiro dela era tão bom.

O rosto de Kagome se aqueceu na sensação da respiração quente em sua pele.

Ele sempre fazia isso... Nas noites de tempestade, em que os trovões rugiam em fúria e o aterrorizavam, ele ficava escondido no canto, encolhido, olhando as luzes fortes piscarem através da cortina apenas esperando o som forte atingir suas orelhas sensíveis. Então ela acordava, o acalentava, prometia protege-lo da tempestade e o deixava dormir em seus braços.

'_... 2 foram mortos e 7 estão em estado grave, a polícia ainda não tem pistas sobre o paradeiro dos... '_

Ela já ia envolver seus braços nele quando ouviu a noticia na TV. Diabos! Ela nunca ligava isso na frente dele justamente porque não queria que ele aprendesse nada daquela cultura irracional humana e logo o que aparece era uma noticia de assassinato em massa!

"_Oh, o que mais ele pode ter visto nisso?"_ Pensou temerosa.

Imaginou as possibilidades e na mesma hora se afastou rapidamente de um Inuyasha muito confuso com sua atitude repentina e correu para desliga aquilo antes que causasse algum trauma emocional no Hanyou

- Kagome?

- Inuyasha, você não pode ver essas coisas, vão envenenar sua mente.

Inuyasha, ainda confuso, inclinou a cabeça.

- Envenena mente?

- Você não precisa saber disso, é ruim. – Terminou tentando evitar maiores detalhes sobre qualquer assunto. Voltou a sentar na cama e pegou o controle mastigado, analisou os danos e concluiu, _"essa aqui vai pro lixo"_. – E você também não deve mais mastigar os controles.

- Mastigar?

- É você não pode fazer isso. – Falou indicando as marcas de mordida no controle. Ele pareceu compreender.

- Kagome... – Pediu novamente. - O que é morte?

Surpreendeu-se com a pergunta e abriu e fechou a boca balbuciando alguma coisa ainda se decidindo se deveria contar a ele sobre um assunto tão delicado.

- Bem... – Sabia que se não o contasse ele a pediria outra hora e com certeza seria bem mais insistente. – Sabe quando você dorme? – Ele assentiu. – É parecido só que você não sonha e nunca mais acorda.

O silêncio perdurou por algum tempo até que Inuyasha finalmente falou.

- É ruim?

- Sim Inuyasha, é muito ruim... – Foi até o armário e tirou uma calça e uma blusa, esperançosamente estas durariam mais que as últimas. – Aqui, e não rasgue dessa vez. – Falou com um Q de divertimento tentando faze-lo esquecer o que quer que ele tenha visto na TV.

Pegou as roupas e se vestiu ainda pensativo.

- Kagome o que é deus?

- Ahm? Mas onde você ouviu isso?

Terminou de por a camisa e apontou pra TV

- Caixa preta.

- Hum... – Refletiu. - Bem... Algumas pessoas acreditam que ele tenha nos criado e que nos proteja, mas ninguém sabe realmente se ele existe.

- Você acredita?

- Não. – Disse sem muito interesse. Sabia que era normal ele ficar perguntando por tudo, mas isso já estava a deixando impaciente e, enquanto isso, o almoço esfriava.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele nunca me ajudou e eu nunca o vi. – Deu de ombros. Foi isso que disse a Kaede quando se mudara pra cá, impressionantemente a velha senhora era muito persistente.

Inuyasha pareceu compreender essa lógica e ficou algum tempo pensando até que um pensamento o atingiu.

- Então... Você é minha deusa.

Aquilo foi mais uma indicação do que uma pergunta e deixou Kagome sem o que falar.

- Você me criou e você me protege, então, você é minha deusa.

- Ah Inuyasha deixa de bobagem. – Levou na brincadeira.

- Bobagem?

- Esquece. Vem o almoço já ta pronto. – Puxou-o da cama.

O Hanyou abriu um sorriso na menção da palavra almoço e o que significava.

- Ramen?

- Não. Hoje você vai comer comida de verdade... E nada de "mas". – Completou percebendo que ele já ia contestar. Retirou-se do quarto esperando que Inuyasha seguisse.

- Mas você é minha deusa. - Sussurrou animado e a seguiu.

E assim eles passaram o dia, um almoço agradável, uma mulher faltando a mais um dia de trabalho, um Hanyou lamentando a falta de seu ramen e fazendo perguntas sobre tudo e o mundo, feliz por ter sua deusa a seu lado, sabendo que ela pra sempre estaria lá o protegendo, mas sem saber que o pra sempre, sempre acaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O rapaz abriu caminho por entre os corredores lotados de pessoas que deixavam suas salas para se dirigirem ao refeitório. Com o cabelo desgrenhado e de jaleco amarrotado, corria por entre a multidão, pronunciando um rápido "foi mal" a cada xícara de café que derrubava em alguém.

Mais uma vez naquele mês havia passado a noite em claro, pensando, encarando o telefone decidindo se discava o número preso em sua memória ou não. De vez em quando até criava coragem e discava, coração a mil, primeiro toque, o suor encharcando seu corpo, segundo toque, a respiração errática, terceiro... E desligava. Era um covarde.

Prosseguiu, correndo e desviando dos colegas, querendo chegar o mais rápido possível ao seu destino, alguma coisas deveriam ser ditas. Teria feito isso mais cedo, mas acabou se atrasando e não teve tempo, agora era sua chance.

Avistou a sala que procurava, rapidamente abriu a porta e procurou pelo rosto familiar enquanto tentava retomar o ar.

- Não perca seu tempo ela não veio hoje. – Miroku virou-se sobressaltado pela intromissão repentina de Yura.

Ficou estático em seu lugar, respiração ofegante, frustrado, encarando a sala vazia.

- Já deve fazer um mês que ela não vem, por que você não acaba com isso e faz as pazes logo?

- Do que você ta falando? – Disse se retirando, sem dar muita atenção.

Yura deu um sorriso maldoso e acompanhou Miroku.

- Ah, qual é? Todo mundo sabe que vocês são um casal. Vai me dizer que acha que ninguém reparou naquela briguinha silenciosa que vocês tiveram há um mês?

- Nós não temos nada. – Falou ríspido. Entrou no elevador, apertou o numero dois e esperou a porta fechar esperançosamente antes que Yura o alcançasse. Pura ilusão. Yura impediu a porta e entrou.

A porta se fechou e o silêncio caiu sobre os dois enquanto os números no painel lentamente mudavam. Miroku encarnava seu reflexo no espelho, olhar vazio, rosto pálido. Talvez estivesse ficando doente, ou talvez seja apenas arrependimento, ou saudades... Será possível uma pessoa morrer de saudades?

- Então. – Começou Yura. – Qual foi o motivo da briga? Você andou dando umas escapadas? – Mantinha o sorriso maldoso.

Rangeu os dentes, essa mulher já estava levando-o ao limite.

- Já disse que não temos nada!

- E por que não?

- PORQUE ELA NÃO ME QUER! – gritou golpeando com força o espelho que rachou levemente. Yura deu um passo pra trás receosa da reação de Miroku.

"Estúpido!" Gritou internamente.

- ...

- Isso quer dizer que vocês já tiveram alguma coisa?

- Escuta Yura, esqueça o que você ouviu, esqueça o que eu falei. – A porta abriu e Miroku saiu deixando Yura dentro do elevador, assustada com suas últimas palavras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De volta a sua sala, Miroku estava debruçado sobre a mesa, à cabeça deitada nos braços, olhando o pequeno aviso de mensagem piscar no canto da tela do monitor.

Estava sem paciência para esses assuntos. Desligou-o e voltou a ficar ereto na cadeira, batucou os dedos na mesa de madeira, impaciente ou nervoso, não sabia ao certo, mas seja lá o que for já estava se tornando irritação.

Deixou seus olhos planarem o móvel, reparando em alguns pequenos detalhes. Um arranhão aqui, uma mancha seca de sua xícara de café ali e alguns buraquinhos feitos, provavelmente, pela ponta de sua caneta.

Continuou a analisar os pequenos detalhes até chegar numa pequena gaveta. Lembrou-se momentaneamente de seu conteúdo e sem resistir à tentação abriu. Retirou o porta-retrato onde se esboçava aquela face serena de longas mexas negras e olhos de um azul profundo o suficiente para se afogar nele.

- Kagome... - Miroku fitou a foto esboçando um leve sorriso mesmo que com olhar melancólico, lembrando do dia em que a furtara do apartamento da mulher que detinha seu coração, que rasgava sua alma a cada palavra fria, que o fazia tremer como um garotinho só com o olhar, a mulher pela qual passava suas noites esperando o dia, Kagome, sua colega, sua... Amiga...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A chuva caia forte, sem dó nem piedade, mas nem ela conseguia abafar o som de risadas alegres e passos subindo pelas escadas._

_- Eu disse pra gente ir de carro, mas não é aqui pertinho, o céu ta limpo, exercício faz bem. – Kagome falou sarcasticamente lembrando-se do que Miroku havia dito uma hora antes._

_Os dois subiam as escadas em meio a reclamações e piadas, rindo da própria situação em que se encontravam. Estavam completamente encharcados, o cabelo pingando e a roupa grudada na pele, algo que foi muito bem percebido por Miroku que andava atrás prestando atenção nas curvas reveladas pela roupa molhada._

_- Ah vai me dizer que não achou legal correr pela avenida fugindo da chuva? – Defendeu-se, esperando Kagome abrir a porta, escorado na parede ainda reparando nas curvas da mulher._

_- Até que foi... E ai vai ficar a fora e morrer de hipotermia ou vai entrar?_

_Eles seguiram pela sala deixando um rastro de pegadas molhadas para trás._

_- Espera aqui. Vou trazer uma toalha. – Jogou sua bolsa na cama e entrou no banheiro._

_Miroku sentou-se na beira do colchão e observou o quarto. Era a primeira vez que vinha aqui, mesmo assim, tudo parecia ser exatamente como imaginava: uma cama de casal no centro, uma TV de tamanho razoável logo em frente, uma estante no alto da parede com alguns troféus e placas de premiação e uma caixinha de música, paredes brancas e um criado mudo ao lado da cama com algumas fotos de família em cima._

_Foi muito triste o que acontecera. Um dia lá estava Kagome trabalhando feliz como sempre e de uma hora pra outra recebe uma ligação dizendo que sua família sofrera um acidente: seus pais e seu avô morreram na hora e seu irmãozinho estava internado em estado de coma. Aquela tarde havia ido com ela ao hospital, os médicos sugeriram desligar a tomada e Kagome no maior desespero implorou pra que eles não fizessem isso que não importava qual fosse o preço ela pagaria para o manterem vivo. E a noite no mesmo dia ela passou a noite na casa dele chorando em seu colo._

_Continuou olhando as fotos, algumas de festas, outras de viagens e uma em especial: um close do rosto de Kagome. Podia jurar que seu braço de mexera sozinho para alcançar este último._

_Encarou a porta do banheiro de onde a esperava sair e rapidamente pôs o retrato no bolso da calça. Um minuto depois ouviu a maçaneta girar e Kagome aparecer com uma toalha sobre os ombros e outra em mãos._

_- Não acho que eu tenha algo que caiba em você, então, a não ser que você queira usar um vestido vai ter que ficar de toalha._

_- E realizar seu sonho de consumo. – indicou Miroku com um olhar sexy_

_- Para com essa brincadeira e vá tomar seu banho de uma vez. Eu vou trocar de roupa._

_- Mas por quê? Eu tava gostando tanto da sua blusa transparente. – Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram, cobriu-se com os braços e seu rosto aqueceu-se em vermelho de raiva e vergonha._

_- Seu pervertido! – jogou a tolha nele e voltou para o banheiro tendo a certeza de trancar a porta._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0 fim do flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Colocou o retrato sobre a mesa. Aquela havia sido uma época tão boa, podia jurar que tudo ia dar certo e que eles terminariam juntos, mas ele tinha que ser um completo idiota e estragar tudo.

Cerrou os punhos em frustração. Teve muita sorte em Kagome o ter perdoado, mesmo que ela nunca voltasse a confiar completamente nele... Só em estar perto dela já bastava para fazer seu coração cessar a automutilação. Mas depois de tanto tempo sem vê-la já podia sentir sua alma ser arrancada de seu corpo semimorto e ser tragada por meras lembranças de momentos felizes. Parecia até querer ficar presa eternamente nos braços traiçoeiros de uma ilusão num fash back de sua vida.

- Como fui idiota...

Isso era insuportável, tinha que dar um jeito nisso, tinha que ir vê-la. Mas depois do que a tinha forçado a fazer não sabia como mostrar a cara pra ela. Era um covarde.

Tomou a foto em mãos novamente e a encarou perdidamente com um verdadeiro brilho de devoção nos olhos, como se estivesse frente a própria Kagome.

Tinha que fazer algo.

"_Covarde..."_

Não podia fica assim pra sempre.

"Traidor..."

Tinha que ir vê-la.

"Seu maldito bastardo traidor!"

Uma idéia o bateu, mais uma vez deixou seus dedos correrem sobre a imagem e a guardou em seu bolso. Desligou o computador e arrumou seus papéis, iria pra casa mais cedo hoje, tinha um assunto pendente para a manhã seguinte, mas por hoje iria apenas descansar sua mente, precisava de toda a sanidade que ainda pudesse ter.

"Você nunca ira mudar..."

**Continua...**

**Aproveitando vou homenagear minha revisadora e controle de qualidade... Na verdade duas, luana e panda \o/ amo vocês**

**Reviews **

**Sa-chan: eu tenho uma coisa chamada vida real por isso num posso escrever muito u.u e obrigado pela sugestao mas achu q já deu pra percebe que cliches colegiais ta muito distante do q eu to fazendo aki se algum dia eu fize isso pode me buta pra chera acido cianidrico e vlw por comenta**

**Pandão: panda \o/ **

**princesayoukai100: ele ta fofu mesmo e agora ta até andando peladão pela casa kagome de sorte ¬ mas eu até que num tenho muita simpatia pelo inu / seila ele é um cachorro so mais o kouga**

**Carolmolly: brigadu espero q goste desse capitulo **

**LARISSA: realmente num da pra eu escreve mais rapido meus vicios e obrigaçoes não dexam (obs: não é esse tipo de vicio q v6 tão pensando ò.Ó ) mas ao menso agora to fazendo capitulos grandinhos )**

**Simca-chan: achu q pelo capitulo da pra responde sua pergunta **

**Nessa Chan: o importante é q vc comento \o/ espero q tenha gostado desse capitulo e espero q num teja com muita raiva do q eu fiz com o miroku ( num sei pq mas parece q eu sou uma minoria q acha q o miroku a kagome ficam fofus juntos é claro tirando a taradice dele )**

**natsumi omura: se em ler ele comendo ramen de dexo feliz imagino como tu deve ta depois dele ta peladão mastigando um controle remoto**

**Uchiha Kayra: disculpa a demora e brigado pelo comentario gostei muito dele **

**JuHh-Chan Satuki: vlw eu acho q esse capitulo aki foi o melhor q eu escrevi mas quem juga isso não deve ser eu**

**Deza-chan: brigadu \o/**

**Reviews do capitulo 7**

Sa-chan: dava! O.o nossa e olha q eu so fui intenta essa paixãosinha quando eu tava escrevendo o 7 sinto muito q eu va demora mas é q eu tenho q sai da vagabundagem e começa a me importa com meu futuro u.u a menos q eu a panda e a luana realmente pormos nosso plano de criar uma editora junto com uma agencia publicitaria e ínvia uma filial pra inglaterra (pq la os gringo são chei da grana e adoram ler) se funciona tamo feitas na vida -

princesayoukai100: os dela não são os únicos ket vermelha com fumaça saindo dos ouvidos ta quente aki ¬

Kagome love Inuyasha: sim é inu/kag mas é q eu acho q o miroku no meio apimenta a trama

Simca-chan: o objetivo é esse \o/ e eu acho q o miroku se agente tira a taradice dele (uma parte dela) ele fica muito lindo e fofu

Deza-chan: pois vai continuar doida por um tempo (sinto muito -- ) e nem tente me pergunta oq vai acontecer q isso eu num contei nem pra luana (pra panda eu contei mas foi por segurança se eu morre ela conta a historia pra lu e a lu continua a fic \o/)

Lara B. Potter: a sango vai aparecer, sim o inu vai sair dessa faze fofu e ser o inu do anime mas isso v6 vaum ter q esperar pra ver e a kagome vai fica com inu mesmo u.u


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Simples gestos.**

Estava de frente para o espelho do elevador procurando por alguma imperfeição que possa ter deixado passar, por algum motivo sentia que nunca estaria bom o suficiente pra ela. Estúpida, essa característica humana de se ter expectativa no impossível. Estava realmente nervoso, essa seria a primeira vez que vinha aqui em anos.

Caminhou a passos curtos pelo corredor procurando pelo apartamento de Kagome. Era uma verdadeira contradição ambulante, estava louco para por os olhos sobre a face daquela mulher e mesmo assim o seu medo o forçava adiar o máximo possível esse encontro.

Encarou a porta e deu algumas batidas na mesma. Tinha a chave do apartamento dela no bolso, mas não achou que ainda tivesse a permissão da moradora de entrar lá a qualquer hora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Já vou, já vou! – Gritou meio contrariada. Correu até a porta envolvida numa toalha e molhando o piso pelo caminho.

- Inuyasha, fique no quarto. – Sussurrou baixo ao perceber que o Hanyou a seguia.

"Arg, era só que me faltava. Ela só chega nessas horas."

Abriu a porta, com sua melhor cara de "que surpresa, você por aqui", esperando encontrar o rosto sorridente da velha senhora com uma bíblia nas mãos, mas em vez disso deparou-se com quem menos esperava.

- Miroku...

- Kagome, eu... – Com um estrondo a porta se fechou, impedindo-o de terminar aquilo pelo qual juntara tanta coragem para dizer. – Kagome? Kagome, por favor, abra a porta. Kagome!

Um desespero o tomou, ela ainda estava brava com ele? Mas se passou um mês! E se ela nunca mais falasse com ele? E se ela se demitisse? Se mudasse? Não poderia viver sem a visão de seu rosto, sem o timbre doce de sua voz, sem aqueles inocentes toques ocasionais em seu ombro.

- Kagome, por favor... Abra a porta... – implorou em to alquebrado.

Lentamente, uma fresta se abriu.

- O que você quer?

- Nós já conversamos isso antes, você sabe bem o que eu quero.

Uma sensação impar se espalhou pelo corpo feminino. Arrependimento? Duvida? Pena? Não fazia idéia do que aquelas palavras despertaram nela. Sentiu os olhos arderem com uma lembrança distante, mas não se permitiu derramar uma lagrima. Não dessa vez, não novamente. Nunca mais queria chorar em sua vida.

- O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Posso entrar?

Olhou em volta certificando-se de que Inuyasha estava seguro e fora de vista. Destrancou a porta e deixou Miroku passar.

- Agora pode me dizer a que veio? – Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas logo a fechou... Der repente, todo o seu plano, tudo que tinha para dizer parecia ter evaporado e só o que sobrara eram ilusões dela proferindo palavras de amor.

- Por que não se senta?- Tentou amenizar o clima silencioso e o olhar fixo que praticamente a despia até a alma.

- Eu...

- Vou trazer alguma coisa, prefere café ou chá? – Perguntou. Foi em direção à cozinha tentando ignorar o homem que a seguia.

- Eu...

- Como eu sou estúpida você odeia chá.

- Eu estava preocupado com você.

-... – Continua a preparar o café e ignorando Miroku.

- Você não tem aparecido a há um mês. Olha, eu sinto pelo que eu fiz, sinto mesmo! Mas entenda foi pro seu bem, pro nosso bem!

-...

- Kagome não precisa ficar assim o que você fez foi por seu irmão, mas você ainda tem suas pesquisas você ainda pode salvá-lo.

-...

- Você quer me escutar?! – Irritado agarrou o pulso de kagome forçando-a a encará-lo.

Estranhou a expressão de dor na face dela juntamente com um grito estrangulado e um cheiro forte de café. Acabou afrouxando o aperto e esquecendo sua raiva.

- Você esta bem? – Perguntou preocupado vendo-a agarra sua própria mão, marcada com uma dolorosa queimadura, junto ao peito.

- Eu pareço bem pra você?!

- Me desculpe... – Tocou sua mão ferida. – Por te força a algo que não quer... – Trouxe-a até seu rosto. – Por não ser uma pessoa melhor... Por te amar. - Fechou os olhos e pôs os dedos ardentes da cientista dentro de sua boca, para aliviar a ardência. Embora o ato fosse estranho, a sensação era mágica. Não importava o que ela pensava dele naquele momento. Se ele era estranho, se ele era nojento, se ele era maluco, não importava, só importava as sensações que sentia.

O coração de kagome se acelerava e seu rosto se aquecia na sensação daqueles lábios macios e as passadas daquela língua pelos seus dedos, tão familiar, tão quente, tão gentil... Sua mente estava vazia com exceção do eco de vozes que pareciam sussurrar palavras sem sentido em seu ouvido.

"Por te amar'".

Miroku viajava em pensamentos quando sentiu um tapa em seu rosto. Estava demorando...

- Por me amar? Por me amar?! Você não me ama! Você não ama ninguém... Você é incapaz de sentir amor. – ela socava seu peito enquanto liberava cada magoa guardada dentro dela há anos.

De uma hora para a outra todo aquele clima tinha sumido. Agora, não havia nenhum sentimento bom naqueles lhos apenas rancor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Um cheiro estranho e agora um grito. O que estaria acontecendo? Era o que eu inuyasha se perguntava enquanto permanecia no quarto, como kagome pedira, alheio a tudo. Sentia cheiro de raiva, de medo e de alguma outra coisa...

- "_Kagome... Medo. Kagome tem medo... Deusa nunca tem medo... Não entendo..."._

Soltava pequenos rosnados, andando de lá para cá como um animal enjaulado louco por liberdade. Se houvesse alguém presente naquele instante diria em uma hora ele já teria acerto um buraco no chão. Por enquanto esse ainda permanecia ileso, o mesmo não podia se dizer da porta que agora possuía arranhões profundos, uma pequena amostra da frustração do hanyou por não saber o que se passava naquele momento.

Sentado na cama estava buyo observando entediado o espetáculo que era um inuyasha impaciente. – "miau" .

-... Te amo! – Novamente aquela voz... Com certeza não era de Kagome... Quem seria? O que seria? Nunca tinha visto nada além de kagome, buyo e aqueles pequenos pontos que via pela janela correndo agitados.

Outro grito de Kagome...

Aquilo já era demais pra ele, cheiros, gritos... E uma voz desconhecida. Foi como estalo em sua mente, talvez um resquício de instinto aflorando. Não sabia o que acontecia consigo, alias pouco se importava, era como se alguém tivesse o ligado no piloto-automático.

Saiu do quarto e caminhou sorrateiramente, seguindo a trilha de cheiros que acabavam direto na cozinha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miroku agarrou seus pulsos, queria que o ouvisse, acreditasse nele e talvez até que o desse outra chance. – não estou mentindo eu te amo eu realmente te amo!

- É mentira! Você não me ama você não sabe o que é amor!

- Você acha que eu não sei o que eu é amor?! – Gritou, a prensando na parede. – Deixa eu te contar o que eu acho que é amor! Eu penso que amor é quando você dorme pensando nessa pessoa e na manhã seguinte a procura do seu lado, apenas para perceber que tudo não passou de um sonho. Eu penso que amor é quando você se afoga em preocupação quando o telefone não responde ao terceiro toque. Eu penso que amor é quando você imagina que seria mais fácil viver sem um coração no peito do que sem essa pessoa por perto. Quando você ama a pessoa errada você padece. Também é quando você se preocupa com a pessoa especial e se dedica a ela pra receber ignorância em troca, sem reclamar... É quando você liga pra uma pessoa e espera escutar a voz dela, mas você só escuta a secretaria eletrônica... Bom, pelo menos você escutou a voz dela, mas não as palavras que gostariam de ouvir... E... Também é quando você não sabe o que fazer de tanto amor e acaba fazendo besteira, e acaba perdendo a pessoa especial... E o pior é quando você não pode fazer mais nada... (quase todo esse trecho de declaração quem criou não fui eu foi o "misterioso" que vive dentro dos sonhos da luh)

Kagome não sabia o que eu dizer depois daquilo, mesmo se soubesse não poderia falar nada, não agora que estava com seus lábios firmemente encaixados aos de Miroku num beijo ardente. Tinha ficado tão chocada com aquelas palavras que mal percebera a proximidade de seus rostos. não podia fazer isso, não queria passar por tudo de novo. Então. Por que não o afastava? E por que, diabos, estava correspondendo?!

- _"Não posso, eu não posso"_. – Ele largou seus pulsos para abraçar sua cintura.

- _"Eu não devo"_. – Ela se agarrou a suas costas como se sua vida dependesse desse momento. Suas bocas ávidas buscando mais um do outro, querendo alcançar muito além da alma. Para pensamentos racionais era uma batalha perdida contra as sensações viciosas de uma paixão não consumada.

- "_Não novamente_". – Um gemido escapou dos lábios da cientista.

- "_Não..."_ – Sua mente se esvaia num mar de sensações. - "...posso..."

- "..." -... E logo não existia mais nada, apenas aquele momento.

O beijo cessou, mal o ar retornava à seus pulmões e miroku já assaltava o pescoço da cientista com leves mordidas e beijos pela pele branca.

Kagome entreabriu os olhos com dificuldade devido as sensações que se espalhavam por seu corpo. Viu uma figura masculina do outro lado da cozinha, alto, longos cabelos brancos... - "Inuyasha!!!" – Seu corpo enrijeceu-se, pela expressão em sua face podia dizer que ele estava tão surpreso quando ela. Há quanto tempo ele estava ali? Ele estava se aproximando... Não... Não podia deixar miroku vê-lo. – Pare!

Tanto inuyasha quanto miroku estavam surpresos, miroku principalmente, pois tinha sido empurrado com toda forma pra longe dela. – ka...

- Saia daqui! Fora! – De alguma forma inuyasha entendeu que parte daqueles gritos era para ele correu de volta para o quarto com as orelhas caídas e um peso em seu peito.

-"_Me perdoe, mas era preciso_".

- kagome...

- Miroku, por favor, apenas saia...

Encarou-a com um olho entristecido. – eu entendo... Mas kagome... Não deixe sua vida de lado por isso, você fez o que fez para salvar seu irmão, você ainda pode fazer isso, mas não aqui... Se não pode fazer isso pro mim, faça por ele. - Devolveu-a a foto e continuou. – Eu a roubei de seu quarto quando você me trouxe aqui pela primeira vez... Foi em direção a saída, mas antes a olhou uma ultima vez – Nada mudou kagome, eu ainda te amo... O que nós tivemos não foi apenas sexo... Não para mim. Adeus.

Ouviu o som da porta fechando e deixou-se deslizar até o chão com seus nervos em frangalhos, sentia-se tão... Suja. Como pôde quase ter se entregado a ele depois de tudo que aconteceu? E o pior, inuyasha havia presenciado tudo.

As lagrimas começaram a escorrer...

Se não fosse pro ele agora provavelmente estaria nua gemendo o nome de miroku

- Kagome?

- Inuyasha... – Ele estava ali, agachado a sua frente, as orelhas abaixadas um olhar de angustia... Começa a se arrepender de ter gritado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ela nunca havia regido assim antes, seria culpa dele? Ou aquele homem havia feito algo para machucá-la? Mesmo com essa duvida não conseguia deixar de se sentir culpado pela raiva dela.

Seu coração, ou o que quer que fosse que pulsava em seu peito batia num rítimo lento quase agonizante, como se quisesse parar... Era uma sensação horrível, mas não pior do que a que sentira quando vira ela abraça e com os lábios unidos aos daquele homem.

De algum modo sentia-se como se estivesse sozinho dentro de um infinito lugar escuro. Queria alcançá-la, pergunta o que eu estava acontecendo. – Por que eu não posso entender nada? É tudo estranho.

Aquele gesto que ela compartilhara com o outro havia o afetado imensamente, o coração se afundara em seu peito e sua alma parecia ter sido rasgada. Sabia que havia algo por trás daquele gesto, tinha algo mais, algo importante que não queria que aquele ser tivesse.

Aquela mera visão o causava uma dor insuportável, queria acabar com ela, queria acabar com o que eu via, queria afundar suas garras no pescoço daquele homem para que ele nunca mais voltasse.

Seus próprios pensamentos o assustavam.

Escutou o som da porta batendo e o cheiro do estranho desaparecer. Poderia ele sair agora? Arriscou-se indo de volta a cozinha mesmo que ainda estivesse entristecido pelos gritos da cientista.

Ela estava lá, ajoelhada, murmurando alguma coisa, com os olhos marejando. –"_culpa minha?"_ - agachou-se ao seu lado e chamou-a. – kagome?

- Inuyasha...

Estava curioso coma água que saia de seus olhos, tinha um cheiro diferente. Levou sua mão ate o rosto dela enxugando algumas lágrimas. – Desculpe. – Pediu mesmo não sabendo exatamente o que possa ter feito de errado.

As lagrimas voltaram a cair incessantemente depois daquele pedido jogou-se sobre ele enterrando o rosto em seu colo para chorar. – Não peça desculpa. – Disse entre soluços. – Você não fez nada de errado... Sou eu... Quem tem que pedir desculpas.

Envolveu seus braços nela, queria protegê-la para que nada voltasse a machucá-la de novo. Deixou-a chorar em seu colo e assim foi. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha estado lá até que ela finalmente dormira pelo cansaço no chão frio da cozinha com a cabeça em seu colo. – "chão desconfortável... cama bom".

Ergueu-a em seus braços e levou-a para o quarto. Deitou-a na cama e se pos a acariciar sua cabeça, afastou uma mecha negra que lhe caia sobre os olhos. Deixou seus dedos vagarem pela pele macia limpando os últimos vestígios úmidos de sua tristeza e decorando aquela face serena da perfeição.

Seus olhos pararam sobre seus lábios, lembrou-se do que vira mais cedo e como aquilo o afetara. Afinal o que era que havia de tão importante naquele gesto? Pensou por alguns minutos não chegando a nenhuma conclusão. Passou a ponta dos dedos pelos lábios dela e fez a única coisa que veio a sua mente.

Respirou fundo, devagar aproximou seu rosto do dela, fechou os olhos e selou seus lábios com os dela.

Era uma sensação boa, incomum, com gosto de quero mais. Ela era tão quente... isso parecia tão certo, toda suas duvidas e tristezas se foram substituídas por um calor contagiante e um acelerar de seu coração.

Separou-se dela e voltou à posição de lótus, deixou seus olhos pairarem sobre ela até que notou os dedos de sua mão avermelhados. Trouxe a mão dela ate seu rosto e posse a lamber as marcas de queimadura. Em poucos minutos já haviam sumido completamente como se nunca existissem, inuyasha sorrio com o trabalho bem feito. Envolveu-a no lençol e sussurro em seu ouvido. – Tenha bons sonhos, minha deusa. – E deitou-se a seu lado, imaginava que hoje ela não se importaria em compartilhar de seu leito com ele.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Sonho 0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Não sabia o que havia dado em sua cabeça para vim aqui. Num minuto estava na cama assistindo as noticias e no outro estava em seu carro correndo através da chuva e parando enfrente ao apartamento de miroku.

Ele tinha a dado uma copia da sua chave o que significava, obviamente, que ela poderia ir lá quando quisesse.

As luzes estavam todas apagadas, provavelmente miroku já estaria dormindo há essa hora. – "_Que surpresa ele vai ter." _– Kagome pensou com um sorriso.

Abri caminho pela sala escura em direção ao quarto, já tinha estado lá algumas vezes por isso não teve problema em achá-lo.

Kagome entrou no quarto e olhou ao redor. Ah, como desejara sumir naquele momento. Viu Miroku, o homem, que achara ser de sua vida... Como fora tola.

Com outra. Sentia-se péssima, não conseguia proferir nem uma palavra. Estava chocada e extremamente infeliz, queria sumir desaparecer,

Queria... Morrer. Sentia seus olhos marejarem, mas não tava nem aí pra isso, só importava o que ela havia feito para merecer uma coisa dessas.

Sentia-se um lixo imprestável, que não servia pra absolutamente nada.

Miroku rapidamente saiu da posição comprometedora na qual fora encontrado, podia ver o choque em seus olhos por ter sido encontrado naquela situação, tentou encontrar voz no meio de sua respiração errática, o peso de suas ações parecia finalmente ter lhe caído sobre os ombros pensou rápido em algo para dizer, infelizmente o que saíra de sua boca foi um medíocre... – Eu posso explicar.

- Não há o que explicar. – Sem mais nada a dizer foi embora, nenhum bater de portas, nenhuma tentativa de homicídio/suicídio, nenhuma raiva a descontar, apenas uma fuga acelerada para um lugar seguro para chorar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Kagome... Eu...

- Não precisa explicar nada.

- Mas...

- Nos nunca tivemos nada oficialmente desculpe te agido daquela forma ontem...

- Não, kagome você não esta me entendendo, eu...

- Por favor, não prolongue meu sofrimento- Sussurrou – Vamos apenas esquecer disso e continuarmos amigos.

Tentou encará-la nos olhos, mas não foi possível. - É... Amigos...

"_Ela esta rindo pra não chorar"_

Continua...

Pra quem achava que eu tava morta (ninguém já que ninguém liga se eu não continuar fic u.u só a lu e a panda) tai outro capitulo e outras ameaças de morte q eu vo receber u.u mas lembrem-se essa fic é inu/kag intão pro favor mantenham suas facas armas e objetos cortantes em casa òó.

Como todo mundo deve se lembrar eu disse q ia posta so pra desembro, agradeçam a lu u.u pq sem ela v6 num iam vê esse capitulo tão cedo mas agora é ceriu so posto outro capitulo ou no dia q acontecer algo muito ruim com meu irmão ou se ele for imbora da minha casa ou se eu arranja um namorado (não tenham muitas esperanças) por tanto comecem a rezar e fazer umas macumbas ò.ó

So pra contar os outros capítulos foram todos revisados (créditos pra panda /o/ ) e as respostas das reviews do capitulo passado tão lá no 5 u.u

Agora agradecer a luh q me ajudo em um monte de partes nesse capitulo obrigada obrigada obrigada obrigada obrigada obrigada obrigada obrigada obrigada obrigada obrigada obrigada obrigada e obrigada.


	7. aviso

Como já devem ter imaginado isso não é um capitulo novo. Isso é parte da ma noticia / eu não vou mais continuar essa fic uu acontece q fiz ela Durante uma faze romântica mas agora não quero vê ela nem pintada de ouro e é ai q vem a boa noticia

Estou passando essa fic para as mãos capazes da lu D aki entre nos conhecida como garota inu. Provavelmente ela mudara o final. Pode ser q algum dia eu conte qual iria ser o final original

Mais uam vez me desculpem estou aberta para qualquer ameaça de morte '


	8. Chapter 8

É sou eu, agradeçam, ou não a Lex ela me convenceu a voltar. Bem... não sou mais a escritora que era, mas tentei fazer o melhor aqui, a narrativa esta bem diferente o ritimo muito rápido, mas ao menos acho que vou conseguir terminar essa historia m breve. Agradecimentos a Lu minha revisora.

Bom seria se pudessem ouvir meus pensamentos. Muito prazer, deixem que me apresente: sou uma ninguém qualquer, mas podem me chamar de narradora.

Hm, pobre de vocês que desejaram abrir essa caixa de pandora... Agora olhem para dentro, mergulhem em sua escuridão... e divirtam-se.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ele estava certo... Não sempre, mas estava certo. No conforto de seu apartamento, ela não poderia salvar ninguém.

É tudo obsessão. Kagome, dependia tanto desse maldito desejo egoísta e infantil de ter ao seu lado esse pedacinho de casa, de infância, de uma vida normal. Amaldiçoada, ela já poderia ter seguido em frente, o deixado ir, mas seu espírito era tão fraco; tão fraco quanto seu corpo às carícias de um homem.

Por qual das fraquezas não sei, mas ela voltou àquela casa de teto, portas, paredes, roupas, pessoas, sangue e chão branco.

Ela estava paz, de volta aos trilhos. Com passos dignos de um guerreiro atravessou os corredores, passou por todos com um sorriso e um comprimento e então parou na frente dele, - É muito bom tê-lá de volta. – Sorrisos e um abraço.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A cidade tinha muitos cheiros e sons. Ele podia sentí-los muito bem, eram com fragmentos de um quadro que não se complementavam em sua mente.

Novamente sem sua roupas o menino cão se pendurava no parapeito, olhar perdido, orelhas frenética, mas atentas, fortes inspirações.

Eram tantas informações...

Ele entendia poucas delas.

Entendia um pouco de frio, um pouco de fome, um pouco de dor.

Um grito, medo, sangue. Os sons da angústia e sofrimento lhe causavam tanta emoção quanto uma folha de papel em branco. Um gemido... mas os sons de prazer eram curiosos, um mistério.

Da janela Inuyasha também podia sentir sua dona. Ela estava frustrada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

- Aqui, Achei um, Rápido!

Sua missão parecia simples: Recuperar suas cobaias. O problema, geneticamente modificadas.

Como muitos outros lá, o diretor veio cumprimentá-la após o retorno de suas "férias" antecipadas, para logo em seguida contá-la sobre uma serie de eventos infelizes envolvendo ratos e uma muito coincidentemente gaiola de rato no laboratório da doutora com barras que foram aparentemente devoradas.

Agora a cobaia numero 1 estava encurralada, ela só tinha que pega-la. Miroku estava de olho em sua retaguarda para que não fugisse.

Alguns quarteirões de distancia, inuysha ainda estava no parapeito, o cheiro de sangue de um ser especifico subiu-lhe as narinas. Ele pegou impulso e saltou do 10 andar até o chão.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o

A vida de Miroku de repente estava tão surreal.

Seu corpo ainda estava travado no mesmo lugar. Medo, surpresa e reconhecimento. O suor lhe escorria a testa, uam veia em seu pescoço parecia preste a estourar.

Há um minuto ele tentava pegar um rato, um simples rato geneticamente modificado.O roedor mordera Kagome e pouco tempo depois uma parede havia sido derrubada e uma criatura consideravelmente humana, mas dotada de garras, presas, cabelos brancos e olhos amarelos, não perdeu tempo em agarrar a morena e afastar tudo o que estava ao seu redor, incluindo ele.

O rato era agora uma mancha disforme e pastosa de sangue e carne, e ele tinha um belo rasgo em seu jaleco e um corte consideravelmente grande em sua clavícula.

- Você tem alguma idéia do que aconteceu aqui? – Era o diretor novamente.

Ele já estava sincronizado com a realidade , impiedosa e indiferente realidade. Primeiro veio a negação, lhe roía a verdade de que ela o tivesse enganado. Pior. Tivesse posto toda sua vida e suas carreiras a perde. Pior. Tivesse soltado um monstro pelo mundo. Pior! Com seu – _maldito _– sangue!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Imagine uma criança. Agora imagine que por acidente essa criaça mata seu irmão, um bebe, afogado numa banheira. Seu desespero, medo, a imagem em sua cabeça de seus pais chegando, girando o trinco da porta, o clímax e o castigo. A vontade de fugir rugindo em suas artérias.

Era bem assim como ela estava: o desespero a consumia, a raiva aos poucos também. Chorava catatônica na beirada de sua cama, as unhas quase furandoa pele das suas não entendia ela, não entendia muitas coisas, ele entendia um pouco de consolo, sua mão no ombro dela e umas palavras de carinho. E aprendeu um pouco de dor: a mão dela com violência em sua face , palavras de ira.

- Imbecil, desgraçado! Porque fez isso? Estragou tudo!– começou a andar nervosa para todos os lados, sem nunca se votlar para ele.

Que haja a rejeição e o arrependimento.

- Cheiro de sangue e medo, achei que... queria te salvar. – era pura tristeza o seu rosto: orelhas caídas bem como seu tom e seus passos seguiam os dela em seu caminho caótico a lugar algum.

Nesse caminhar sua mente se perdia; a raiva virou desespero, as mãos lhe apertavam os cabelos, suas pernas finalmente cederam ao stresse ela despencou ao chão,só podendo chorar.

A idéia de fugir lhe passou pela cabeça, mas carros são mais rápidos que a cura para a exaustão emocional. Ela mal tentou resistir no minuto que arrombaram a porta de seu apartamento. Em segundos eles derrubaram o monstro com uma arma de choque, lhe paralizaram os músculos com alguma substância, o doparam com outra e o ataram em algemas. Ela só teve tempo de levantar, assitir e nada mais.

Um "Senhorita Kagome? Me acompanhe." foi proferido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Você provavelmente pensa que ela tentou salvá-lo, livrá-lo deuma prisão, do sofrimento e da culpa em suas costas.

Não foi o que ocorreu.

Num primeiro momento, ela se explicou.

No segundo, barganhou.

Terceiro, maquinou um plano.

Quarto, ela chorou.

Num quinto, Kagome se resignou.

No sexto, ela viu todo o absurdo que tinha gerado, considerou que tinha estado momentâneamente louca e esqueceu seu monstro.

Finalmente,no sétimo ato, era domingo... e Kagome domiu em paz.

Sabe o que existe por trás da crueldade? Das más ações? Do ódio... eu sei o que há por trás dessa dor, desse sofrimento... sei também o que nesse mundo gerou tamanho milagre, mas isso morrerá comigo, porque essa é outra história. Então, sentem-se e apreciem esta dor com toda a sua empatia, pois na vida não importa o quanto você chore e implore, seu carrasco nunca lhe dirá o porque.

_Porque, mãe? Porquê?_

Curioso como o corpo lida com a dor, similar a o que os humanos fazem conscientemente para fugir da vida. Mudam a realidade, se enganam, mentem, se iludem, se afogam em fantasias.

- A dor se foi... abra os olhos, tudo está bem.

- K...

Talvez se o calterizador não tivesse queimado sua pele naquele momento, a voz daquela mulher tão parecida com ela, com uma voz tão bela quanto a dela, e um olhar tão maternal quanto o dela, fosse ela.

- Espécie sob controle, temperatura elevada e subindo.

- Tragam compressas frias, fechem e levem para a cela de contenção.

Não podia ser ela realmente, pois seus braços eram frios, mas melhores que tudo a sua volta.

- Quem é você?

Foram os uivos, gritos e ganidos das feras de laboratório que batizaram aquela que nem ao menos fazia parte da realidade.

- Ki...KI...oH...

Ele dormiu tranquilo naquela noite, aconchegados aos braços de seu devaneio. Não sentiu dor, nem medo, nem solidão.


	9. Chapter 9

Moscas.

Malditas escorias da vida; violentadoras dos que só querem descansar. Ele não as havia sido apresentado até a noite depois que escapou. Lá dentro procuravam mantê-lo limpo, mas uma vez do lado de fora não lhe preocupava o sangue que apodrecia em suas mãos.

Não era mais novidade; os jornais nem publicavam mais as fotos do incontáveis cães e gatos desaparecidos e estripados encontrados nas ruelas da cidade. Muitos acreditavam em vândalos, outros num simples cão violento, e alguns ainda em uma seita satânica.

Escondido no esgoto, entocado em torres, alojado em cantos abandonados, esquecidos e inalcançáveis, estava o responsável que, como todas as outras criaturas desse mundo demente, não pediu pra nascer.

Ele procurava se manter longe das pessoas, podia sentir o cheiro daqueles que o buscavam pelas ruas. Às vezes, um confronte era inevitável, pobres infelizes que cruzavam por acaso seu caminho, eram encontrados no dia seguinte tal como os cães retalhados em becos sujos com expressões de pavor. Para esses o noticiário ainda dava atenção, falavam de um possível serial killer à solta. Secretamente, os repórteres se remoíam no desejo de encontrarem um corpo como o da primeira vítima: com pedaços de carne arrancados em mordidas.

Caçar foi fácil. Ele tinha fome e isso TORNAVA tudo fácil. Como ele aprendeu no laboratório, os animais tinham carne. Eram abundantes e fáceis de capturar.

Saía a noite, furtivo como um morcego, caminhava entre os prédios, espreitava e saltava sobre suas vítimas. Ele nunca olhou para os olhos sem vida das suas presas, as devorava na quietude de seu covil, seja qual fosse o da vez.

No começo, nem pensava em jogá-las fora, deixava-as no mesmo canto que comeu e ia dormi no outro, então veio o cheiro de carne podre e mais e mais moscas para aterrorizarem seu corpo nu.

Moscas sobre seus braços, chafurdando em sua carne, espreitando seus olhos, se divertindo em sua orelhas, cortejando seus lábios, zumbindo em suas partes íntimas.

Continuar ali era uma loucura!

Abandou aquele lugar; fugiu, gritou, rolou pelos telhados, acordou a vizinhança, e se jogou numa piscina - alívio... foi para o mais distante possível daquele lugar.

Agora, quando se alimentava, ele levava os corpos para o canto mais distante possível dele, mas seu próprio corpo incrustado com sangue seco de suas vitimas atraía as malditas moscas, não importando o quão longe estivesse.

Logo os tranquilizantes que lhe aplicavam durante sua estadia no laboratório começaram a lhe faltar... e suas alucinações... nos piores dias ele podia ouví-la, Kikyo, a mulher criada em seus devaneios e batizada pelos animais, mas sem os remédios não era o bastante, só ouví-la não era o bastante. Farmácias foram um alvo fácil; pegava o que podia e ia embora, normalmente acabava na morte de alguém.

No primeiro dos encontros que teve matou como muitas outras vezes e seu cérebro gritava: corpo é carne! Carne!

Em seu covil, Inuyasha não sabia como aplicar os remédios então bebeu todos. Estava dopado, mas não era a mesma coisa, não era o bastante. Voltou-se para sua vítima sem nem epnsar uma segunda vez e desceu sua boca sobre a carne, devorou com o gosto de toda refeição, na viagem de sua mente, seus olhos encontraram um rosto, a carne agora lhe desgostava como as moscas e lhe pesava como cimento.

Não era a consciência, mas ele estava aprendendo o que era nojo. Seu corpo se livrou daquilo do jeito mais rápido que podia. Tantas sensações matariam qualquer um, mas só o desacordaram, ele dormiu aquela noite sobre o próprio vômito.

Sujo, apodrecido, louco. Louco com os remédios usados como não deviam, louco pelas moscas que se banqueteavam dos resíduos que grudavam nele durante as refeições e que há muito já desistira de limpar. Até a alma mais forte se cansaria.

Foi o cansaço e desesperança que o guiaram para perto de um lugar familiar, ele sentia o cheiro - ele ouvia a voz - ele estava tão perdido - cheio de todo tipo de química...

Levado pela sinestesia, Inuyasha se atirou da sacada. Suave como um vulto, abriu a janela e entrou

O cheiro estava lá - completamente lá - ele estava rodeado por aquele cheiro. As moscas tinham o seguido, mas nem as sentia mais.

Sentou-se no chão encostou-se na parede e adormeceu.


End file.
